Rompase después de usar
by beth726
Summary: Por que el destino siempre se encarga de jugar con todo, un simple y sencillo caso sobre el amor, no hay final, simplemente un continuara...
1. Chapter 1

Hola, antes que nada, gracias por elegir leer esta historia, espero les guste. Esta no es mi primer historia pero cada que escribo algo siento que es la primera vez que lo hago, siempre me emociona el que alguien lea lo que escribo, pero no les quito más tiempo, disfruten.

 _-Recuerdos_

-Tiempo actual

.

Se dice mucho sobre el amor, cada quien opina de acuerdo a su experiencia, a su propia perspectiva. A decir verdad para mí el amor es todo y nada a la vez, es doloroso, te llena de miedos e inseguridades, te quita el sueño y dejas de ser dueño de ti mismo.

En la vida real no hay príncipes azules ni damiselas encerradas en torres buscando ser rescatadas ¿entonces que es lo que lo hace tan atractivo?... lo incierto…es tan misterioso que terminamos cayendo hacia sus encantos.

El amor que todos hemos vivido alguna vez nos parece mejor que cualquier historia que hayamos visto u oído ¿Por qué? Porque es nuestra historia, esta no tiene finales felices, no es perfecta y al final siempre termina doliendo, pero…es real, así haya sido un minuto, una mirada o un suspiro…fue real, paso y pudimos probar de aquellas mieles amargas de aquello que los dioses han nombrado como "AMOR"

Esta no es una historia de amor común ¿tiene un lindo final? ¡Claro que sí! Pero por favor no se hagan ilusiones, ni den por hecho nada, esta es MI historia de amor.

Una sonrisa adorno mi rostro antes de que unos labios suaves se posen sobre los míos, el chico delante de mí se aleja para volver a beber de la taza que está delante de el mientras yo observo la rebanada de pastel de chocolate delante de mí, dice algo que me hace reír.

Observo a mi alrededor, hay mucha gente, el centro comercial está lleno, la navidad está cerca, hace frio, vuelvo a mirarlo y me pongo un poco nerviosa, juego con el anillo que llevo en la mano, él lo nota, me vuelve a besar, yo sonrió, y como pastel. Quien diría que todo terminaría así, aún recuerdo como empezó todo a pesar de que fue hace tantos años.

 **7 años atrás…**

 _Puedo ver como el vapor que sale de mi boca se elevaba hacia el cielo, hacía mucho frió, no había mucha gente en las calles, mis pasos eran lentos al igual que los del chico que iba a mi lado, intentaba acomodar algunos mechones de mi cabello mientras pensaba en que debería de levantarme un poco antes, quizás así me daría tiempo de peinarme._

― _te has vuelto a quedar dormida, cada vez es más seguido― escuche decir a mi acompañante, me gire a verlo, era más alto que yo, su piel era pálida y su cabello azulado obscuro le tapaba casi la mitad de la cara._

― _no escuche la alarma― dije esperando que olvidara el tema._

― _¿no será que pasaste la noche pensando en ese chico?― pregunto con un toque de malicia._

 _Justo lo que quería evitar._

― _te he dicho que no escuche la alarma― pude sentir como mis mejillas se calentaban ante la sola mención de aquella persona._

― _Si tú lo dices…he Kairi, por cierto ¿Cuál dices que es su nombre?― pregunto y no me quedo más que responder._

― _Riku…su nombre es Riku._

.

― ¿Kairi?― escuche decir al chico que tengo delante mío.

― ¿si?― pregunte curiosa aun cuando sabía lo que iba a decir.

―nada, solo que por un momento parecías distante.

Yo sonreí, tome el último sorbo de mi bebida y le tome de la mano.

― no es nada, solo estaba recordando algunas cosas―

Vi como pagaba la cuenta y ambos nos levantamos, yo tome su brazo y comenzamos a caminar lentamente, en verdad que había mucha gente. Me emocione al ver el gran árbol de navidad que estaba justo en medio de la plaza.

―venga, tomémonos una foto― dije con mirada suplicante.

― ¿acaso tienes cinco años?― dijo el un tanto burlón.

Yo comencé a hacer un puchero y el termino accediendo.

.

 _Tal y como era de esperarse llegamos tarde, tuvimos que pasar el resto de la primera clase de pie delante de dirección, honestamente no me importaba, lo que me incomodaba tanto era que la dirección quedaba justo delante del salón de "el", este sin duda no era mi día._

― _de saber que nos iban a castigar hubiéramos llegado mucho después, total, el castigo hubiese sido el mismo― pude escuchar a Zexion quejarse._

― _de saber que esto pasaría simplemente me hubiera quedado en mi cama― dije sin muchos ánimos._

 _El resto de la hora no pude despegar la vista de la puerta que tenía enfrente de mí, no sabía si era buena o mala suerte, pero esta jamás se abrió y me sentí aliviada y a la vez desilusionada._

 _El timbre por fin sonó, apenas escuche a la secretaria que ya nos podíamos retirar tome a Zexion del brazo y corrí lo más rápido posible._

 _._

― _señorita Usui―pude escuchar decir al profesor que se encontraba delante de mí y que interrumpió mi sagrado sueño ―ya que la clase le aburre tanto la invito a salir― dijo señalando la puerta. En mi mente sonó algo así, "largo de mi clase, nos vemos en regularización"_

 _Justo cuando estaba por salir observe a Sexion quien me hacía señas para que me limpiara un pequeño rastro de baba que adornaba mi mejilla. Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de mí me dirigí hacia los lavabos, un poco de agua fría en mi cara me ayudaría un poco._

 _Sin duda alguna alguien halla arriba me odia; todo paso en cámara lenta, un chico alto, pelo plateado y unos intimidantes ojos verdes se acercaba a mí con una sonrisa, a un lado de él iban otros dos chicos a los cuales ignore completamente, mis mejillas comenzaron a arder y olvide como respirar._

" _solo di hola, solo di hola" me repetía una y otra vez, pero como ya dije, alguien arriba me odia ―ho…da…dada―dije lo suficientemente alto como para que me lograra oír._

― _hola Kairi― dijo sonriente sin detener su camino y dejándome como una completa idiota._

.

El gélido aire me golpeo directo en la cara, saque los guantes de mis bolsillo, ya había obscurecido y la neblina dificultaba un poco la claridad.

―joder, que frió― dijo él.

―es diciembre ¿Qué esperabas?― dije yo mientras soplaba mis manos para calentarlas.

Él le hizo la parada a un taxi y ambos nos subimos.

― ¿tu departamento o el mío?― dijo susurrando en mi oído.

Yo reí un poco nerviosa, después observe sus ojos, le bese en los labios y también le susurre al oído.

―el tuyo está más cerca―

.

― _espera, espera― decía Zexion mientras caminaba junto a mí de vuelta a casa ―dijiste "Dada" en vez de hola― su risa se hizo más fuerte mientras yo suplicaba que tanta risa le provocara un infarto._

― _no es para tanto, estaba semi-dormida, no sabía lo que decía― intente justificarme._

― _aun así debes admitir que sonó patético― dijo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento._

― _eso no me preocupa, tengo cosas más importantes en mente― dije para que dejara de molestar._

― _¿Cómo los exámenes finales? O ¿el día de San Valentín?― dijo mi amigo como si lo segundo fuera más importante._

― _como el que te iras al terminar el curso― dije sin muchos ánimos._

 _El permaneció en silencio unos minutos, como buscando las palabras adecuadas._

― _seguiremos siendo amigos ¿no?― se detuvo y extendió el dedo meñique._

― _es una promesa― dije yo antes de entrelazar nuestros dedos meñiques._

" _una de las cosas que aprendes cuando creces, es que no todas las promesas se pueden cumplir"_

 _._

El recorrido era silencioso, mi cabeza estaba recargada en su hombro, el chofer encendió el radio y una canción bastante mala comenzó a sonar, me acerque a la ventanilla y baje el cristal para dejar entrar un poco del frió aire.

―estás loca, cierra eso, hace demasiado frió― dijo mi chico.

― lo sé, pero sabes que amo cuando el clima esta así― dije sintiendo la brisa sobre mi rostro.

.

― _por favor, por favor, por favor― podía escuchar a mi amigo suplicar mientras yo solo miraba la ventana―_

― _¿cuantos NO, debo decir para que me entiendas?― dije ya un poco molesta._

― _Kairi ¿es que no lo ves?, ¡esta es tu oportunidad!― decía señalando un buzón que en realidad solo era una estúpida caja forrada con muchos corazones de un chillante color rojo ―solo escribe una carta, la metes al buzón, se la entregan y si te responde ¡que mejor!―_

― _solo olvídalo― ya en este punto mi paciencia estaba por estallar._

― _no lo haré, me iré y al menos quiero asegurarme que mi mejor amiga no morirá sola y amargada pensando en su amor imposible de secundaria― dijo demasiado rápido para mi gusto._

 _Se me ocurrieron un sinfín de buenos argumentos, pero por un segundo la idea no sonó tan mal, solo basto un segundo para poner mi mundo de cabeza, solo un jodido segundo._

.

Apenas bajamos del taxi nos metimos corriendo al edificio, esperamos pacientemente el elevador.

―tengo las manos heladas a pesar de los guantes― dije mientras me quitaba uno y acercaba mi mano a su rostro.

―yo me encargo de calentarlas― dijo con una sonrisa pícara antes de entrar al elevador.

.

 _Quien diría que mandarle una carta al chico más popular de la escuela iba a ser tan problemático, a pesar de que fue el quien comenzó a hablarme a mi primero, lo ignore, ¿Por qué? No lo sé, aún sigo pensando en la respuesta._

 _Fue una semana después que mi mundo se comenzó a poner de cabeza, corría alrededor de la cancha de Fútbol, a pesar del frió podía sentir unas gotas de sudor en mi frente, el silbato del entrenador indicaba que apresuráramos el paso._

― _es frustrante que él no haga nada― decía Zexion quien corría a mi lado._

― _creo que es más frustrante eso― dije señalando a un grupo de 3 chicas que simplemente descansaban en una de las bancas._

― _da la casualidad que siempre que corremos todas tienen cólicos― dijo un poco molesto._

 _Un par de vueltas después observe a uno de los amigos de Riku, se acercó hasta Akira, una de las tres chicas que descansaban, me dio curiosidad el motivo, detuve mi marcha y observe como el chico le dio una carta perfectamente doblada, sentí ganas de vomitar, sabía que Akira también le había mandado una carta a Riku y ahora él le contestaba a ella._

― _él se lo pierde― escuche decir a mi amigo quien había pensado lo mismo que yo._

 _Antes de decirle que no me importaba el silbatazo del entrenador nos hizo volver a correr, acelere el paso, quería correr más deprisa como si con eso sacara algo del extraño sentimiento que me invadía._

 _Una hora después entre al salón con unas gotas de agua en mi cabello por haberme lavado la cara, aún estaba ese extraño sentimiento, solo que ahora estaba demasiado cansada como para prestarle atención, solo quería tomar mi mochila e irme a casa._

― _Kairi― escuche decir a Akira._

 _Apenas me gire sentí mi mejilla derecha arder, parpadee un par de veces intentando descifrar lo que había pasado, ella me miró fijamente esperando que yo hiciera algo, tomo la carta antes recibida y la arrojo hacia mí, por inercia la atrape en el aire, ahora todo tenía sentido._

― _¿qué es lo que harás?― me pregunto desafiante._

 _A pesar de que las ganas de devolverle la caricia me invadían, el deseo de leer esa carta de inmediato era más fuerte. Fue entonces cuando observe a mi alrededor, toda la clase estaba observándonos, esperaban una pelea, Akira también, pero yo no._

― _Kairi― escuche decir a Zexion._

 _Yo solo sonreí, con la mejilla roja tome mi mochila y corrí hacia la salida, esa carta era más importante que cualquier otra cosa, ese día firme mi propia sentencia._

.

.

 **Muy bien, sinceramente espero que les haya gustado, Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios.**

 **Sé que esta algo rara, pero con forme pasen los capítulos se ira aclarando más.**

 **En fin, sin nada más que decir me despido. Lean y sean felices.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, gracias por leer esta humilde historia, les pongo el tiempo en que se desarrollan los recuerdos para que no sea tan confuso, aun así, si tienen dudas háganmelas saber.**

" _lectura"_

 _Recuerdos_

Actual

Hablar por teléfono

.

" _No sabes lo feliz que me sentí al recibir tu carta, por un tiempo creí que me odiabas, ya sabes, normalmente me ignoras. Me gustaría conocerte un poco más, ser amigos y quizás con el tiempo llegar a ser algo más._

 _Quizás pienses que soy muy atrevido pero la verdad es que me gustas mucho._

 _Te esperare en el pequeño parque cerca de la escuela, a las 6, en verdad espero que llegues, yo estaré ahí esperándote todo el tiempo que sea necesario"_

 _Att: Riku Takana_

.

Apenas termino de vestirme me giro para ver al chico que aun sigue en la cama, las sabanas azules le cubren la mitad del cuerpo, lo miro por unos minutos antes de salir del departamento, es nuestra rutina, por más suplicas que el haga de quedarme hasta el amanecer, siempre termino escapándome.

Tomo el elevador y miro la hora en mi teléfono 4:37, debo ir a trabajar en menos de cuatro horas. Apenas salgo a la calle tomo un taxi que me lleva a mi departamento, voy mirando por la ventanilla las calles desiertas, una ligera llovizna caía lentamente.

―algo tarde ¿no?― dice el chofer.

―o muy temprano, dependo de cómo lo vea― contesto sin muchos ánimos.

.

7 años atrás…

 _Es la décima vez que me miro en el espejo en menos de media hora minutos ¿Por qué? Bueno, exactamente en 15 minutos tendría mi primera cita con Riku, para ser más exactos, tendría la primera cita de mi vida._

― _te vez bien, relájate― escuche la voz de mi amigo quien revisaba el refrigerador en busca de comida, una ventaja/desventaja de que tu mejor amigo viva a una cuadra de tu casa._

 _No sé si creerle o no, no soy de las que suele tomarle tanta importancia a su aspecto, mi armario entero está repleto de pantalones, blusas con colores básicos y una que otra prenda decente; el verdadero problema eran los zapatos ¿Por qué solo tenía tenis? Al final opte por unos converse negros, una blusa naranja con capucha y un pantalón obscuro._

― _¿ya se me hizo tarde?― pregunte a Zexion mientras buscaba mi teléfono y el comía un poco de yogurt._

― _no me lo creo, la despreocupada Kairi estresada ¿será inicio del apocalipsis?― dijo burlonamente a lo que yo simplemente le lance una mirada asesina._

― _no te golpeo solo porque no tengo tiempo― dije antes de ir al baño por onceaba vez._

 _Ahí estaba yo, ate mi cabello en una coleta dejando unos mechones rojizos caer sobre mi frente, respire hondo y abrí el botiquín, ahí estaba, el frasco que dirigía mi vida, lo tome con cuidado y lo abrí, unas pastillas blancas me miraban curiosas…no…esta vez no._

 _Volví a cerrarlo sin siquiera sacar una sola, repare hondo un par de veces más y me dirigí a la sala para ver a Zexion con mis llaves en mano y con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta._

― _¿todo bien?― pregunto sonriente._

― _lo estará― dije para sonreírle lo más sincera que pude y salir hacia lo que marcaría mi vida._

.

Tal y como lo pensé apenas entre a mi departamento mi celular comenzó a sonar, ni siquiera tuve que ver el identificador para saber quién era.

―Sé que odias que me valla así pero tengo que trabajar― dije en cuanto conteste.

―Sé que tienes que, pero tienes un par de mudas de ropa aquí, pudiste quedarte e irte al trabajo desde aquí― sonaba algo molesto, más bien decepcionado.

Lo siento― dije con voz baja ―lo compensare, te invitare a cenar a mi departamento, yo cocinare, te preparare lasaña y comprare vino…te prometo que será especial― dije rápidamente.

Por unos segundos no escuche ningún sonido al otro lado de la línea, aun así ya sabía la respuesta.

― ¿lo prometes?― dijo el un tanto inseguro.

―lo prometo― dije demasiado segura.

.

 _Ahí estaba el, sentado en una de las bancas de aquel parque con frondosos árboles y columpios recién pintados, vestía de negro y su mirada estaba perdida observando el cielo. Me acerque con cuidado, quería mantenerme con calma y serena aunque por dentro moría de nervios._

 _Justo cuando iba a hablar él se giró y nuestros ojos se encontraron, Azules Vs Verdes._

― _hola Kairi…viniste― dijo el aliviado mientras se ponía de pie e indicarme que me sentara a su lado._

― _¿Por qué no iba a venir?― pregunte un poco más relajada._

 _Él se llevó una mano a la nuca ―bueno…ya sabes…siempre hay esa posibilidad―_

 _Inmediatamente me sentí en confianza, como si llevara años de conocerlo, como si toda mi vida hubiera estado destinada a estar juntos, en este lugar, en este momento, en este parque debajo de ese enorme roble._

― _yo también pensé que no vendrías―_

 _El me miro sorprendido ―la única forma en que no hubiera llegado seria si un camión me atropellara― dijo antes de reír ―luces bien sin el uniforme― dijo haciendo que mis mejillas se calentaran._

 _._

―no te ofendas, pero te ves terrible― dijo el chico alto de cabello castaño y ojos azules delante de mí.

―Terra…no preguntes― dije irritada mientras bebo mi tercera taza de café del día.

El dejo caer una pila de expedientes en el escritorio donde estaba ―bueno, no lo are…aunque me hago una ligera idea ― dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y alzando las cejas― debemos darnos prisa si queremos salir temprano hoy― dijo al tiempo que tomada el primer expediente y se disponía a examinarlo.

Mire la pila de papeles delante de mí y pensé en que saltar por la ventana no parecía tan mala idea.

―grandioso― dije con una voz cargada de sarcasmo.

.

 _No sé como pero cuando caímos en cuenta el parque quedo vacío, la noche había caído y el cielo amenazaba con comenzar a llover._

― _no puede ser, es muy tarde― dije mirando mi teléfono._

― _lo sé, ni siquiera note que había hablado por horas― dijo poniéndose de pie y estirarse._

 _Estaba nerviosa ¿y ahora qué? ¿Me pedirá otra cita? ¿Le abre aburrido? ¿Qué pasara? Pensamientos que inundaban mi cabeza al tiempo que me giraba para comenzar a caminar…entonces paso…una mano me atrapo y me hiso girar para quedar atrapada en unos cómodos brazos, su aroma…mi primer impulso fue apartarme pero hacia mucho que no me sentía tan bien, hacía mucho que no me sentía protegida._

― _Ri…Riku― susurre, el me aparto y pude ver su rostro enrojecido como el mío, sonreí al verlo así._

― _lo siento…no sé qué me paso…perdón― dijo apartando su mirada._

― _está bien….no hay problema― dije para hacerlo sentir mejor._

 _Un silencio incomodo reino unos minutos, ninguno decía nada, solo permanecimos en silencio evitando hacer contacto con muestras miradas._

― _quizás pienses que estoy loco pero…te quiero― dijo levantando mi barbilla y haciéndome verlo directamente a los ojos._

 _Como huyente del amor mi primer instinto fue alejarme, pero de nuevo permanecí quieta, no soportaba el contacto físico con las personas pero él era…él era diferente, al verlo ahí, con las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos semi-enrojesidos pensé que quizás el… quizás el pudiera ser mi salvador._

― _¿estas bromeando?― pregunte temerosa._

― _es real…y esperare hasta que tu decidas darme una respuesta― sonaba sincero…y lo era._

 _Mordí mi labio, basta de vivir con fantasmas me repetí a mí misma._

― _pero apenas y me conoces― volvió a hablar mi instinto._

― _te he observado por más de dos años…créeme…te conozco― trago saliva un momento antes de continuar hablando ―sé que todos los días compras helado no importando el frio que haga, siempre tienes algún dulce en tus bolsillos y constantemente duerme en clases―_

― _suenas a un acosador― dije sonriendo._

― _¿me darías una oportunidad?― pregunto mirándome fijamente._

 _Por inercia mi cabeza sintió y de mis labios salió un tímido "SI"._

 _Nuevamente nos mantuvimos en silencio hasta que el sonido de mi teléfono me hiso reaccionar._

― _¡mi madre va a matarme!― grite mirando la hora._

 _Antes de darme cuenta ya había comenzado a correr ignorando al chico que segundos antes tenía delante de mí._

― _¡¿y mi beso?!― escuche que me grito un tanto divertido por mi reacción._

 _Me frene de golpe "soy una pésima novia" pensé. ¿Novia?, suena tan extraño y cálido a la vez._

 _Volví sobre mis pasos con más calma para verlo recargado sobre una pared con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa divertida._

 _Fue la adrenalina del momento, no lo sé, solo sé que sin pensarlo me coloque de puntillas y bese sus labios, apenas fue un rose, un beso inocente y puro, el primero de mi vida. Apenas aparte mis labios de él me di la media vuelta para comenzar a correr con más velocidad que antes._

 _Aquel momento tan perfecto se repetiría en mi mente por varios años, quizás eso fue lo que me hiso quedarme tantas veces._

.

A veces pienso que beber tanto café y bebidas energéticas terminaran por provocarme un infarto.

Me movía de un lado a otro por la cocina, estaba por sacar la lasaña del horno, a pesar de estar muerta de sueño no iba a permitir que algo arruinara esta noche, ni siquiera el recuerdo de…el.

Justo cuando la alarma del horno sonó el timbre también, saque rápidamente la lasaña y corrí hacia la puerta.

―dame diez minutos y juro que no te arrepentirás― dije a mi chico antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Sonreía al imaginarlo detrás de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Cuando por fin termine no pude reprimir una gran emoción, arregle mi ropa y abrí la puerta mostrando una de mis mejores sonrisas.

― ¿enserio valdrá la pena?― pregunto en cuanto entro.

Observo a todos lados, no es que el departamento fuera tan grande, llevaba menos de un año viviendo sola, desde que termine la universidad me mude a ese pequeño departamento que contaba con lo básico, pero para mí era perfecto.

― ¿y la cena?― pregunto curioso al ver la mesa completamente vacía.

―bueno, para eso debemos ir arriba― dije con una gran sonrisa.

El me miro confundido y yo tuve que tomarle de la mano y conducirlo a la escalera de incendios.

.

 _2 años atrás…_

 _Las velas de la mesa ya se habían consumido, la cera estaba esparcida por el mantel blanco, mire el reloj de pared, 11:45 PM._

 _Recargue mi cabeza en la mesa sintiendo la suavidad del mantel y haciendo que la tela comenzara a mancharse del delineador negro combinado de agua salada que caía de mis ojos._

 _En ese momento hice lo que cualquier persona "madura" haría en mi lugar…tome los platos y con fuerza los arroje a la pared, después bebí toda la botella de vino hasta quedarme dormida._

 _._

―¡sorpresa!― grite emocionada cuando llegamos a la azotea del edificio donde estaba una mesa improvisada con dos banquillos de madera, puse un mantel azul cielo, un ramo de claveles blancos en el centro, dos platos de lasaña, un par de copas y una botella de vino esperando ser abierta.

Lo que hacía que amara mi departamento era que estaba en el último piso, tenía prácticamente la azotea a mi disposición, podíamos ver gran parte de la ciudad y el hace unos meses me había ayudado a mover un gran y viejo sofá donde me gustaba ir a leer tranquilamente.

―valla― dijo asombrado ―esto es…valla―

No pude reprimir una sonrisa de orgullo, le tome de la mano y nos dirigimos a la mesa.

―esto esta delicioso― dijo cuándo probo la comida ―enserio, está perfecto― dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Terminada la cena estábamos sentados en el sofá, veíamos la ciudad, no había mucho ruido y lo mejor, nadie podía vernos.

―Kairi― dijo con un tono de voz serio que casi nunca usaba.

Antes de poder preguntarle qué pasaba me tomo de la mano y me miro directamente a los ojos.

― Todo esto es perfecto…tú eres increíble y sé que me dijiste que querías ir lento pero…―

Sentí que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho en cualquier momento, ¿enserio me dirá lo que creo que dirá?

―quiero más…―

.

.

 **¿Y bien? Este fue el segundo capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado, seria muuuy feliz si me dejan algún comentario.**

 **Sin nada más que decir me despido, nos leemos en el siguiente cap, lean y sean felices.**


	3. Chapter 3

¿Es enserio? ¿A qué se refiere con que quiere más? Es decir, todo está perfecto tal y como esta ¿cierto?

 _Ok Kairi, respira lentamente_ ― me digo a mi misma― _observa si trae algún anillo…nada, perfecto._

El castaño delante de mí me mira confundido, sé que espera alguna respuesta pero la verdad es que no sé qué decir.

―Kairi… ¿estás bien? Estas…pálida― me dice algo preocupado.

―si…solo…me sorprendiste―me atrevo a decir por fin.

Él sonríe con cariño y se levanta del sofá para tomarme de las manos ―por tu cara puedo adivinar que mi propuesta no fue de tu agrado― dice sin dejar de sonreír ―no te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo―

Al escuchar eso pude sentir que el aire regreso a mis pulmones ―no entiendo― digo mas aliviada.

―quiero que te mudes conmigo…quiero que pasemos más tiempo juntos, que formalicemos mas esta relación, que dejes de escapar en las noches de mi cama, que me dejes dormir en tu cama― dijo con una ligera sonrisa ― que sigamos teniendo estos increíbles momentos, que me dejes calmarte cada que despiertas por tus pesadillas…simplemente…quiero…quiero estar contigo hasta que decidas que ya no me quieres―

En este punto tenía un nudo en la garganta, sus ojos azules me miraban tan sinceros, tan llenos de amor, esa mirada que hacía mucho no veía, o quizás nunca vi.

―Sora― le dije antes de besarlo y caer con el encima del sofá

.

 _5 años atrás…_

― _debe ser un jodido chiste― digo mientras observo una sustancia verdosa en un tubo de ensayo._

 _Ahí está yo, en mi último año de preparatoria, vestida con una bata blanca y el equipo de seguridad del laboratorio de química ―es el tercer intento y aun no logro separar esta jodida sustancia―_

― _verte estresada no es algo muy común― decía un chico de cabellos obscuros y brillantes ojos dorados._

― _Vanitas, no estoy de humor…quede con Riku en almorzar juntos y llevo tres horas intentando terminar este proyecto― le digo a mi amigo que estaba a mi lado._

― _lastima, no podrás salir si no logras acabar con eso― dice en tono infantil._

 _Doy la vuelta y es cuando choque con alguien haciendo que el tubo que llevaba en manos terminara en el suelo y se hiciera añicos._

― _lo siento fue mi culpa― le digo mientras me agacho para recoger el cristal del suelo, tarea algo difícil con los guantes que llevaba._

― _no, no, yo venía distraído― me dice el chico castaño quien también se agacha para ayudarme._

 _Él es Sora_ _Miyake, transferido hace unas semanas, a pesar de ser nuevo ya se ha colado como uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela, bueno, el chico tiene su encanto, es alto, de tez bronceada, alegres ojos azules y un cabello castaño que desafía la gravedad, a eso le sumamos que es divertido, sociable, alegre, valiente y servicial. Si, definitivamente perfecto, aunque no para mí._

― _¿has conseguido terminar la practica?― me pregunta._

― _no, es mi tercer intento y nada― le respondo frustrada._

― _ya somos dos, es algo complicado― me dice sonriendo._

 _Es entonces cuando observo el reloj de la habitación y dejo al chico que estaba por abrir la boca para decirme algo._

 _Con engaños logro salir del laboratorio y corro en busca de mi chico de ojos verdes, estaba sentado en una de las bancas de la cafetería con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia el cielo._

― _lo lamento, no he terminado la práctica y he venido solo para disculparme― le digo demasiado rápido._

 _El fija su mirada en mí he intenta reprimir su risa, es ahí cuando caigo en cuenta del aspecto que tengo: mi cabello recogido en una coleta improvisada dejando varios cabellos sobre mi frente, unos grandes lentes de protección sobre mis ojos, mi bata semi abotonada, un cubre bocas sobre mi cuello y los guantes sucios y cubiertos de algo verde._

 _El de inmediato se dio cuenta de mi reacción y se acercó a besarme ― me encanta como te vez― me dice mirándome a los ojos ―supongo que no almorzaremos juntos hoy, de acuerdo, no importa, solo me quedare aquí solo y abandonado― dice dramatizando la situación._

 _Yo ruedo los ojos y le sonrió antes de darme la vuelta y regresar al laboratorio._

.

El sol comienza a molestarme, me doy la vuelta para evitar que me siga dando en la cara, escucho a mi alrededor y lo que oigo son los claxon de los autos a lo lejos, un momento…aún sigo en la azotea.

Me levanto de golpe tropezando con la manta y termino por caer sobre mi trasero desnudo.

―al fin despiertas― escucho decir a sora quien llegaba con una bandeja donde había pan tostado, jugo de naranja y ensalada de frutas, el solo vestía su pantalón negro y nada más,

Siento mis mejillas arder ante la situación ―por qué no me levantaste― le digo algo molesta.

―lo intente pero fue algo difícil ¿te han dicho que tienes el sueño pesado?― me dice mientras se acerca para darme mi ropa.

Al final terminamos por desayunar en el mismo lugar donde fue la cena.

Todas las chicas soñamos con algún día conocer al hombre perfecto ¿cierto? Alguien caballeroso, amable, fiel, divertido, con el que nos sintamos seguras. Quizás todo eso sea obra de tantas películas de princesas, la realidad es que jamás encontraremos a alguien así. No estoy diciendo que los chicos ideales no existes ¡claro que existen! Pero no son perfectos, y no lo son por el simple hecho de que no existe nadie perfecto, es por eso que cuando conocemos a alguien y nos enamoramos, bueno, tienes dos opciones:

1.- quedarte con él y tener una bonita relación.

O 2 y mi opción favorita: huir

 _5 años atrás…_

 _La música está muy alta, yo busco con la mirada a mis amigos, empiezo a mirar a mi alrededor y lo que veo son a chicas con disfraces demasiado, como decirlo "Atrevidos", se supone que es una fiesta de disfraces no de modelaje._

 _Y si, adivinaron, mi disfraz es jodidamente patético, ni siquiera yo sé de qué estoy disfrazada, parezco monja con esta túnica negra._

 _Podía ver a muchas personas bailando, bebiendo, y una que otra pareja intentando escapar a la parte de arriba de la casa de Vanitas, o si, pobre de él, jamás debió decir que sus padres estarían fuera todo el fin de semana._

― _¡Kairi!― escucho que me gritan._

 _Si, parece que no fui la única en escoger mal su disfraz._

― _Sora…te vez... ¿Eres mesero?― digo mientras señalo su ropa que solo es un pantalón de vestir negro, camisa blanca y un chaleco negro encima._

 _Él se ríe ―bueno, tu pareces monja― yo me sonrojo ―se supone que soy un vampiro, pero no encontré una capa._

― _se supone que soy una vampiresa pero no encontré otro disfraz― digo y ambos comenzamos a reír._

 _Es entonces que el camina hasta una hielera y saca dos cervezas entregándome una, ¿enserio? Es una fiesta para menores de edad, bueno a quien engaño, bebo desde hace más de un año. Tomo la cerveza después de que el la abre._

― _brindemos por nuestros patéticos disfraces― dice antes de que nuestras cervezas choquen._

 _―es verdad― me dice ―es extraño que no estés con tu novio, no te ofendas pero siempre tiene cara de que algo huele feo― dice riendo._

 _―bueno, dijo que tenia otras cosas que hacer, ademas, el no es del tipo fiestero― digo antes de darle un trago a mi bebida._

 _―es una lastima, algunos depravados podrían aprovecharse de eso― dice antes de caminar hacia mi y colocar su mano en su pecho ― por suerte estoy yo aquí para protegerte― dice en todo de héroe._

 _Sin querer un ligero sonrojo se extendió por su ás no lo note en ese momento, quizás ni él lo noto, pero si alguien me hubiera dicho como acabarían las cosas sin duda alguna jamás le creería._

.

 **Holaaa, lamento no subir el capítulo antes, pero he estado demasiado ocupada que no he tenido tiempo para casi nada, pero en fin, espero les haya agradado y prometo que el siguiente será más largo.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, me despido, lean y sean felices.**


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando eres feliz todo te parece maravilloso, hacia unas semanas desde aquella importante platica con Sora y ahora todo estaba tan perfecto, tan perfecto que hoy iríamos a conocer algunos departamentos, me miro en el espejo de mi cuarto, nada mal a decir, mi piel estaba adornada por un ligero tono carmín debido a la emoción, mi cabello estaba muy largo, me llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, escogí un sencillo, casual pero bonito vestido azul y ahora solo estaba esperando a que mi chico pasara por mí. Mientras me pongo algo de brillo labial no puedo evitar sonreír ante mi imagen, jamás he sido vanidosa pero sin duda me veo genial.

* * *

 _3 años atrás…_

― _das pena― escucho decir a mi "adorada" prima que me mira con desaprobación._

― _yo también te quiero― digo sin ánimos y sin levantarme de mi cómodo sofá donde llevo casi una semana sin moverme, a mi lado rastros de comida chatarra, botes de helado y un montón de pañuelos desechables._

― _¿y hace cuanto que no te bañas?― dice Namine acercándose a mí y tocando mi cabello ―esto es espantoso ¿hasta cuándo seguirás así?― me pregunta molesta ―tienes suerte de que tu madre este de viaje por el resto del mes―_

 _Yo por mi parte sigo sin reaccionar, me daba igual si me cayera un meteorito, de hecho hasta suena tentador._

― _llevas toda una semana sin ir a la escuela, que buscas ¿perder el año solo por un idiota como Riku?― su tono de voz denotaba enfado, no sé bien si por mi o por el motivo que estoy aquí._

 _Es ahí cuando me giro a verla, su rostro realmente reflejaba una gran preocupación, eso me dio una ligera idea de lo mal que debía lucir, nuestros ojos azules siempre han podido leerse entre sí, pero esta vez no quería que lo leyera lo que sentía._

― _soy una tonta Nam― digo tomando un puñado de pañuelos― no me di cuenta antes, solo llego y dijo "lo siento Kairi, como estabas tan ocupada en tus asuntos tuve un pequeño desliz con alguien más, lo chistoso es que se embarazo y me casare con ella en unos días"― para este punto había vuelto a llorar y yo ODIO llorar._

― _quizás sea lo mejor, jamás me callo bien― dice acariciando mi cabeza ―pero enserio necesitas un baño urgente, y comer algo que no sea sopas instantáneas y frituras― dice dándome una leve sonrisa._

― _lo que más odio es que aún lo quiero― sigo con voz rota, no solo mi voz estaba rota, todo mi ser también lo estaba._

* * *

Actual…

―valla te ves… te vez genial― dijo Sora en cuanto le abrí la puerta.

―tu tampoco te vez mal― le digo quitándole una mancha negra de la mejilla con mi pulgar.

Sora es un arquitecto recién graduad, trabaja en una pequeña compañía pero yo sé que las cosas mejoraran, tiene mucho talento y es genial en lo que hace.

―estuve revisando algunas fotografías de un departamento en el centro de la ciudad, nos queda cerca de nuestros empleos y por lo que vi la vista es fantástica― sin duda alguna estaba muy emocionado.

―quiero uno con una cocina amplia y gran iluminación― digo tomándole la mano y caminar ― y que nuestro cuarto entre una gran cama y sería divertido decorarlo, me gusta en color azul o quizás un tono lila― me detuve al ver que él no opinaba nada ― ¿todo bien?―

El solo sonrió ― es que te vez hermosa― dice antes de besarme.

* * *

 _3 años atrás…_

― _te vez fatal― dice mi amigo Terra al verme entras por la puerta del salón._

 _Namine logro convencerme de regresar levantarme y volver a la universidad, sin duda alguna mi aspecto debía ser horrible, la última vez que me había mirado en el espejo tenía grandes ojeras, mi piel pálida, y sin duda había bajado al menos unos 5 kilos._

― _¿Dónde estuviste? Te mande mensajes, no contestabas las llamadas, no te conectabas al FB y déjame decirte que eso me hizo pensar seriamente en reportarte como persona desaparecida― sé que intentaba hacerme sonreír pero no tenía muchos ánimos._

― _Bien ya estoy aquí― digo intentando ser lo más cortante posible y dejándome caer en mi asiento con pesadez, eso significa que me bombardearan de preguntas que no tenía ánimos de contestar._

* * *

Actual…

La noche al fin había caído, estuvimos toda la tarde buscando un departamento perfecto pero jamás logramos ponernos de acuerdo, la verdad estaba algo decepcionada, pero sé que solo es cuestión de tiempo para encontrar el sitio ideal.

―la noche no esta tan fría como otras veces― dice Sora mientras caminábamos por un gran parque.

―sí, quizás para navidad el clima este mas frio― digo algo cansada ―tendré que viajar a casa de mi madre, sería bueno que vinieras para, bueno decirle que nos mudaremos juntos―

Puedo sentir como se tensa ante la propuesta ―creo que no le agrado mucho― dice intentando sonreír―

―vamos, si le agradas, solo que ella es algo…especial con las personas, además soy su única hija, es normal que quiera lo mejor para mí y tu― digo girándome y jalándole la chaqueta para que quede a mi altura, a veces me siento enana a su lado ―tu eres perfecto para mí, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse― digo antes de besarlo debajo de un farol.

* * *

 _3 años atrás…_

― _y eso fue lo que paso― le cuento a mis amigos Terra, Xion y Aqua ― y bueno, estuvimos juntos más de 4 años y luego de esto…me siento sin muchos ánimos―_

 _Después de la escuela fuimos por un helado, fue algo así como un soborno para que les contara lo sucedido._

 _Aqua se puso a mi lado poniendo una mano en mi hombro ―vamos Kairi, sé que te hará sentir mejor― dice tomando mi mochila._

― _se tus intenciones Aqua― dice Xion poniéndose delante ―dudo que el alcohol valla a ayudar a Kairi― así es, ella es la más sensata del grupo._

― _eso ya lo sé, pero esta vez tendremos un extra― dice guiñándonos un ojo._

 _No sé cómo rayos me convencieron y no sé cómo rayos encontró un sitio así abierto antes de las 10 de la noche._

 _Y si, nos encontrábamos en un sitio de stripers para mujeres y de igual manera me sentía del asco. Eso me hizo darme cuenta de lo mal que estaba ¿Qué chica de 19 años no se divierte en un sitio así?_

― _¿te siente mejor?― me pregunta Aqua mientras observa a uno de los bailarines el cual sin duda exagero con los esteroides._

― _en realidad no, pero gracias por el intento― digo con calma._

― _deja que el sexi mesero te sirva un par de margaritas más y comenzaras a sentirte mejor― dice riendo._

 _Y sí, me sentí mejor con unas rondas más de tequila, claro que eso desapareció al día siguiente junto con la presencia de una fuerte jaqueca._

* * *

Actual…

― ¡Kairi aquí!― escuche la inconfundible voz de Aqua gritar desde la barra de nuestro bar favorito.

Si, ese bar era legendario, siempre tratamos de ir ahí, amo la cerveza en esos fríos tarros de cristal y la madera del lugar le da un aire rustico, la rockola siempre tiene buena música: Kiss, The doors, pink Floyd, queen, the who, y al momento de entrar sonaba "sunshine of your love" de The cream.

―lamento llegar tarde― les digo a Aqua y Terra que me esperaban con un tarro de mi cerveza favorita.

― ¿y bien? ¿Cuál es esa importante noticia que querías darnos?― pregunta Terra mirándome curioso.

―espero que no digas que estas embarazada porque, esa cerveza no sería buena opción― dijo Aqua señalando el tarro de mi mano.

― ¿Qué? ¡No!― no entiendo por qué siempre que intento dar una noticia esa es lo primero que les pasa por la mente.

La gran noticia es que me mudare con Sora― digo con calma, como si no fuera la gran cosa. Por su parte la cara de ellos reflejaba una gran confusión.

―valla eso es… ¿no es muy pronto?― dice Terra ―digo apenas llevan 1 año juntos y…―

―es fabuloso― dice Aqua interrumpiendo a Terra ―Sora es un gran chico, solo promete que no dejaras de reunirte con nosotros― dice suplicante.

Yo tomo mi tarro y lo levanto para hacer un brindis ―yo, Kairi Usui, juro no dejar de reunirme con mis mejores amigos― digo en voz alta y en tono serio que no suelo usar demasiado.

―salud― dijimos todos al mismo tiempo.

Si, ese bar tenía muuucha historia entre nosotros, muchos recuerdos buenos y otros no tanto.

* * *

 _1 Años atrás…_

― _estoy saliendo con alguien― digo antes de beber un trago de mi cerveza._

 _La cara de Aqua, Xion y Terra o decia todo "¿enserio?"_

― _espera, hace exactamente 6 meses juraste y perjuraste nunca volver a enamorarte― dice Xion sorprendida._

― _y lo recuerdo bien porque ese día fue de Margaritas gratis― dice Aqua ―claro que también es lo único que recuerdo― dice pasándose una mano por la nuca._

― _Terra apóyame― digo mirando a mi castaño amigo._

 _El simplemente me sonrió ―bueno, eso es bueno, ya era tiempo que dejaras…bueno, ya sabes―_

― _Riku, no me pasara nada por que digan ese nombre― digo mirándolos seriamente ―ya paso mucho desde que hable con él, además Sora y yo nos conocemos desde hace varios años, sé que esto puede funcionar, es un presentimiento― digo con una gran sonrisa._

 _Sí, mi historia con Riku no termino hace 3 años, y tampoco termino después de su boda o incluso después de una serie de acontecimientos dignas de una película, pero para eso deberán seguir esta historia para entender muchas cosas. Ya les había advertido que no era una historia de amor, es una historia sobre el amor._

.

.

 **Bien chicos y chicas, aquí está el nuevo cap. Sé que prometí un cap más largo pero enserio mi tiempo se acorta cada vez más. En fin, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Como se abran dado cuenta la historia de Kairi y Riku no llega a un así fin, mientras que la historia de Kairi y Sora empieza una nueva etapa.**

 **Sin nada más que decir me despido, lean y sean felices, nos estamos leyendo**.


	5. Chapter 5

La playa, ese hermoso lugar donde el sol brilla y el sonido de las olas te relajan, no hay nada mejor que caminar con los pies descalzos en la arena, y no hay nada mejor que caminar con los pies descalzos en la arena viendo en atardecer tomada de la mano con un genial chico. Si, Sora y yo decidimos escaparnos un fin e semana juntos, ya saben, olvidar en estrés y disfrutar de un relajante día en una playa que está a cuatro horas de donde vivimos, tanto estrés para una persona de 22 años no está bien.

―esto es genial, solos tu y yo, tomando un relajante paseo― dijo Sora sonriendo ―más tarde podríamos pedir una Pizza al hotel y ver una película―

―eso es lo que hacemos estando en la ciudad― dije divertida ― ¿peperoni?―

―y helado de chocolate― completo el.

Sí, no hay nada como estar en la playa con la persona más importante en tu vida.

 _3 años atrás…_

 _Después de mi "rompimiento" con Riku decidí hacer una viaje a las islas donde crecí, tenía tiempo que no visitaba ese lugar, no después de mudarme hace muchos años, pero ahora sentía que era un buen momento para distraerme y olvidarme de Riku, claro que hubiera sido más sencillo si Terra, Aqua y Xion no hubieran insistido en acompañarme. Y aún más sencillo si no hubieran insistido en organizar fiestas todos los días en la playa._

― _no sé cómo no nos invitaste antes, yo creí que sería aburrido pero este lugar es genial― dijo Aqua divertida mientras bebía su…no sé, perdí la cuenta de cuantas cervezas lleva, perdí la cuenta incluso de cuantas cervezas llevo yo._

― _en primer lugar, no los invite y en segundo…ya se me olvido― dije bastante alegre por la cantidad de alcohol en mi sistema._

― _sabes, hay un chico muy guapo que no te ha quitado la vista de encima― dijo señalando a un chico que bebía junto con sus amigos._

― _sí, es lindo pero― el recuerdo de Riku llego a mi mente haciendo que el alcohol se evaporara dejándome nuevamente en depresión ―no estoy de muchos ánimos― digo antes de ponerme de pie, tambalearme e irme a la pequeña cabaña que habíamos rentado._

Actual…

―sabes, estaba pensando― dijo Sora saliendo del baño en unos pantalones cortos para dormir y secándose el cabello con una toalla ―hacia mucho que no estaba tan relajado, este viaje fue una excelente idea― dijo sentándose en la cama donde yo estaba leyendo un libro.

―lo sé, es fantástico, me gustaría tener días libres siempre― dije cerrando el libro y poniéndome de pie ―la pizza está en camino ¿la recibes mientras me baño?― pregunte sonriente.

―claro, pediré que nos manden una botella de vino― dijo Sora antes de acercarse para darme un beso.

 _3 años atrás…_

 _Estaba lo suficientemente mareada como para haber aterrizado en el suelo en lugar de en la cama._

― _joder― dije intentando levantarme._

 _Por esas extrañas situaciones de la vida en donde alguien halla arriba parece odiarnos, mi teléfono sonó, y honestamente pienso que hubiera sido mejor nunca haber contestado._

― _¿Diga?―_ _conteste intentando sonar lo más sobria posible ya que lo más seguro es que se tratara de mi madre._

― _¿Kairi?―_ _rayos, esa voz, debí mirar de quien se trataba antes de contestar ―_ _¿Kairi, estas ahí?―_

― _Ri…Riku_ _― dije arrastrando mis palabras ―_ _¿Qué quieres? deberías estar con tu esposaaa_ _― en ese punto me había importado poco en parecer sobria._

― _¿estas ebria_ _?― pregunto algo molesto ―_ _¿Dónde estás? Te fui a buscar y no te encontré en tu casa―_

― _estoy es un lugar muy, muy lejos de ti_ _― dije sonriendo aun sabiendo que él no me miraba ―_ _y sí, estoy ebria y me vale si no te gusta_ _―_

 _Hubo un largo silencio, incluso creí que ya había colgado, estaba a punto de tirar el celular cuando el volvió a hablar._

― _aun no me he casado_ _― dijo en tono serio ―_ _y no estoy seguro de querer hacerlo…pero lo prometí y yo …―_

― _en serio espero que seas feliz_ _― dije con un nudo en la garganta y sintiendo como el alcohol se esfumaba de mi sistema ―_ _sé que lo tienes que hacer_ _―_

 _Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente y nuevamente no termine la llamada._

― _si me lo pides no lo hare…si me pides que no me case no lo hare_ _― escuche al otro lado de la línea._

 _¿Enserio? ¿Así de simple? Simplemente debo decir no lo hagas, él no se casa ¿y luego? ¿Qué pasara con nosotros? Un sin fin de pensamientos me inundaron de golpe._

― _debes hacerlo_ _― digo firmemente pero con el corazón hecho trizas ―_ _debes hacerlo…no te preocupes por mí, debes hacerlo_ _― digo más para mí misma que para él._

 _Fue entonces cuando la llamada termino, pero no por mí._

Actual…

―estas muy callado― digo mirando al castaño delante de mí ― ¿pasa algo?― pregunto al notar lo serio que estaba mi chico desde hace unos minutos.

Tomo su copa de vino y le dio un gran trago ―estaba pensando― dice pasándose una mano por la nuca, señal que estaba nervioso.

―dime― digo curiosa ―quiero saber que te robaba el pensamiento―

―bueno, este fin ha sido increíble, desearía poder pasar más tiempo así contigo, pero la ciudad, el tráfico, los problemas que tenemos para conseguir un departamento…bueno… ¿te gustaría mudarte de ciudad?―

Yo tardo unos minutos en reaccionar ― ¿disculpa?― digo algo confundida.

―es algo precipitado, pero piénsalo, puedes conseguir un empleo aquí, no tienes mucho trabajando en esa editorial, podrías conseguir un empleo aquí, yo puedo empezar a trabajar de manera independiente, estoy seguro que nos ira genial― dice esperando que mi respuesta sea positiva.

―suena fantástico pero…no estoy segura, el que nos mudemos juntos es una gran paso para mí, pero mudarnos juntos a otra ciudad es algo…no lo sé, más complicado― digo intentando no desanimarlo tanto.

El parecía un poco decepcionado, estoy segura que en su mente ya se había creado varios escenarios de nuestra vida aquí ―solo era una idea, pero está bien, se lo mucho que te costó conseguir lo que tienes― dice intentando ocultar su decepción.

 _Año y medio atrás…_

 _Ahí estaba yo, faltando unos meses para graduarme, en una gran editorial donde me moría por trabajar, Terra y yo decidimos ir a una entrevista para ver si nos pueden tomar en cuenta para un empleo._

― _¿Cómo te fue?― le pregunto a Terra que acababa de salir de su entrevista._

 _La cara de Terra lo decía todo "hubiera sido más sencillo saltar de la ventana"._

― _ese tipo es… da miedo…enserio da miedo― logra decirme antes de que sea mi turno de entrar._

― _Adelante― escuche decir._

 _La oficina era grande, varios estantes de libros y un escritorio en medio donde estaba un señor de unos 50 años aproximadamente._

― _¿señorita Usugi?― pregunta mirándome. Es la misma mirada que he visto varias veces ―veo que el día de hoy han venido personas muy jóvenes, tome asiento por favor―_

― _tengo veinte años señor…estoy por graduarme de la escuela, tengo excelentes notas, estas son unas cartas de recomendaciones― digo entregándole un folder ―he estado como aprendiz en varias editoriales pequeñas sin recibir sueldo, solo deseando aprender más de lo que me enseñan en la escuela― digo en tono serio aunque por dentro moría de nervios._

― _interesante, y dígame ¿Cuáles son sus intereses?― dice reclinándose en su asiento._

― _bueno, aparte de escribir, me gusta la fotografía y leer por su puesto― digo con calma._

― _este trabajo será demandante, ¿está dispuesta a dar a esta empresa todo su tiempo?―_

 _¿Tiempo? Tiempo es algo que me sobra ―claro que sí señor, no tengo ningún inconveniente o distracción alguna― es verdad, no tenía ni una sola._

Actual…

El camino a la ciudad había sido algo silencioso, el autobús estaba casi vacío y Sora parecía más interesado en ver una película que en hablar conmigo.

―Sora― le llamo haciendo que se girara a verme ― ¿todo está bien?―

El me regala una sonrisa un tanto fingida y yo opto por mirar la ventana.

 _3 años atrás…_

― _suéltame― digo molesta al peli plateado delante de mí que me tomo con fuerza del brazo._

― _quiero saber quién era el― dice molesto._

 _Apenas había llegado de mi viaje y antes de poder entrar a mi casa fue interceptada por Riku. Después de la última llamada decidí beber un poco más, Terra término cargándome hasta la cabaña nuevamente y para mala suerte Riku volvió a marcar, Terra termino contestando y bueno, digamos que no fue una plática muy cordial._

― _que te importa― digo molesta aun con mi maleta en mano._

― _si me importa― dice apretando los dientes ―me importa porque eres tu―_

 _Eso me hizo enfurecer ― ¿¡quién te creer?!, estas por casarte, no puedes venir aquí a decirme que te importo, ¿qué pretendes? ¿Que sea tu amante?, simplemente déjame en paz, no me busques, no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida― digo logrando soltar mi brazo._

 _El simplemente tomo mi rostro y me beso, todo mi ser gritaba ¡qué demonios haces!, esto está mal, deja de besarlo ¡Kairi reacciona!, pero a quien quiero engañar, moría por volver a sentir sus labios._

.

.

 **Como ven a Kairi le encanta complicarse la vida. ¿Qué creen que pase con ella y Sora?**

 **En fin, espero que este capítulo les gustara.**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios y el hecho de que lean esta historia. Sin nada más que decir, me despido, lean y sean felices.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo.**


	6. Chapter 6

Había más gente en el bar que de costumbre, como siempre mis amigos y yo bebíamos tranquilamente.

―déjame ver si entendí― dice Terra dejando su cerveza en la mesa ― ¿pelearon por qué no te quisiste mudar con él?― dijo algo confundido.

―no lo sé, solo ha estado raro― digo intentando restarle importancia.

Xion y Aqua se miran entre si ―creí que te gustaba lo espontaneo― dijo Xion.

―no tan espontaneo― digo ya incomoda por la plática, sabía que era mala idea comentarles eso.

― Pues, deberías hablar con el― dice Terra ― solo se más clara―

No sabía qué hacer, toda la semana Sora había estado distante, lo quería pero no estaba lista para mudarme con él a otra ciudad, y me asustaba perderlo.

Después del bar camine hasta su departamento, no hacia frio, las calles estaban tranquilas y la noche estrellada, aun pensaba en que le diría, tenía que escoger bien mis palabras.

3 años antes…

― _Te odio― murmuro entre beso y beso con aquel peli plateado._

― _tienes una interesante forma de demostrarlo― dice el con la respiración entrecortada._

 _Es entonces cuando noto nuestra posición, desde hace un mes que había regresado de mi viaje y llevábamos esta extraña relación._

― _debo irme― dice levantándose de la banca del parque "nuestro parque"._

― _yo también tengo cosas que hacer― digo con calma._

 _Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y nuestros labios nuevamente se unieron para después cada quien marcharse, yo jurando que sería la última vez y el sabiendo que mentía._

Actual…

Ahí estaba frente a su puerta, indecisa sobre tocar o no ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? No lo sé, vamos Kairi, solo toca, me repetía a mí misma.

Por fin mis nudillos hicieron contacto con la madera y espere un par de minutos hasta que la puerta de abrió revelando a mi castaño favorito, vestía un pants azul obscuro y una camisa blanca dos tallas más grandes.

―Kairi― susurra el, quizás estaba sorprendido, sabe que hoy es día del bar.

―hola― dije dudosa ―pareces sorprendido de verme.

De nuevo un silencio incomodo nos envolvió.

―de hecho estaba por ordenar una pizza― dije sonriendo, eso fue la invitación para que entrara.

 _3 años atrás…_

― _no quiero saber nada mas― dice Terra molesto tomando sus cosas del pupitre ―esto es ridículo, estabas desecha por ese imbécil ¿y ahora me dices que están juntos de nuevo?― toma su mochila y me mira fijamente._

― _y que será, ¿el vivirá con ella entre semana y luego ira contigo los fines? Sabes Kai, te creía más lista, sabes que esto terminara mal―_

― _lo se…solo que no sé cómo terminar esto…no lo sé― digo intentando justificarme._

― _si lo sabes, pero no quieres hacerlo…enserio termina con esto Kai― dice antes de salir del salón de clases―_

Actual…

―he estado pensando― dice Sora con calma observando la rebanada de pizza de su plato ―creo que exagere un poco sobre…―

―espera― digo yo interrumpiéndolo, he estado elaborando todo un discurso en mi mente estos últimos minutos, no permitiré que me lo robe.

―lo siento… sobre lo de mudarnos a otra ciudad…no estoy lista, vivir aquí juntos es para mí un gran paso, no te prometo nada pero con el tiempo quizás cambie de opinión…hace unos años jure no volver a enamorarme y mírame…estoy enamorada de ti…todo lo que soy yo ahora es gracias a ti…me cambiaste… ¿correr en las mañanas? En mi vida pensé hacerlo, pero tú, pero tú me has hecho cambiar sin siquiera darme cuenta, sé que soy complicada y que pongo muchas barreras a mi alrededor pero jamás dudes que tú eres lo que quiero…odio hacer planes y a ti te encantan…vivo al día como si fuera el ultimo porque me da miedo planear algo y que después eso se destruya… así que si quieres vivir el momento a mi lado seré feliz... Pero si quieres más… más de lo que soy capaz de ofrecer entonces…entonces quizás no sea la elegida― digo con un hilo de voz al final.

El me mira fijamente, apenas noto que respira, su boca esta quieta en una línea, me asusta lo que dirá y solo atino a cerrar los ojos.

―eres la elegida― escucho decir ―lo supe desde que te vi tratando de evitar el ramo en aquella boda y cuando robaste una botella de champán solo para nosotros y me hiciste bailar descalzo sobre el pasto mojado…lo supe, supe que quería estar contigo y aquí estas… no sé qué pasara mañana o dentro de 5 años…pero siempre te veo a mi lado y me esforzare para que tú siempre me veas a tu lado―

Se acerca y me besa.

 _3 años atrás…_

 _Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, me repetía mentalmente tanto como podía, ahí estaba yo, en mi cuarto bajo las sabanas intentando no llorar._

― _Kairi hija ¿todo bien?― escuche a mi madre al otro lado de la puerta._

― _si…solo tengo gripa― dije con voz ronca ―y mucho dolor de cabeza…estaré bien, solo debo descansar― digo para que se valla y me deje en paz._

 _Funciona, puedo escuchar sus pasos alejándose. Ahora me siento más patética que antes, justo en este momento él está con ella, él está casándose, él está ahí sonriéndole diciendo acepto y odio todo._

 _¿Y que hice? Lo de siempre, tome mis cosas, no dije nada más, solo me fui ¿A dónde? Al bar más cercano por supuesto._

Actual…

Odio tener que levantarme cuando me siento tan cómoda, veo que Sora ya se ha despertado y seguramente está preparando el desayuno. Camino hasta su cocina y él se encuentra hablando por teléfono, se ve feliz, mucho diría yo.

―excelente, esta tarde está perfecto, muchas gracias por todo― dice colgando el teléfono y sonriendo aún más.

― ¿todo bien? ¿Te han marcado diciendo que has ganado un millón? Porque si es así podría reconsiderar mi perspectiva del matrimonio y no es porque sea interesada― digo dramáticamente sonriendo.

―lo tengo― dice él y yo sigo sin entender nada ―ya que ningún departamento nos ha convencido un amigo remodelo el piso de un edificio, justo el último piso de ese edificio está disponible, y dice que esta genial y nos ha agendado una cita con la inmobiliaria para ir a verlo hoy en la tarde― en verdad que está animado.

―suena bien, durante el almuerzo pasas por mí a mi trabajo y pasamos a verlo― digo abrazándolo y besándolo ―ahora se lindo y amable y ayúdame con el desayuno― digo dándole un ligero golpe en el pecho.

Justamente esa tarde el paso por mí, ambos caminábamos hacia el famoso edificio que podría ser nuestro nuevo hogar, como siempre hablábamos de cosas al azar hasta que nos cruzamos con una escena.

Había mucha gente alrededor de unos policías que esposaban a dos sujetos, una patrulla y una ambulancia.

― ¿sabe qué ocurrió?― pregunto curiosa a un hombre.

―unos asaltantes le robaron a una señora, la policía los persiguió hasta que por fin los arresto― dice con calma.

―valla, odiaría ser ellos, no me imagino ir a prisión― dice Sora tranquilo.

Yo por mi parte permanezco callada, eso me hizo recordar algo que paso hace mucho tiempo.

 _5 años atrás…_

― _Y jamás en mi vida quiero volver a ver a ese idiota― le digo a Vanitas, me sentía mareada, muy mareada a causa de esa botella de tequila que tenía en mi mano._

― _si bueno― dice el con palabras algo difíciles de entender ―en el tiempo de conocerte he escuchado lo mismo otras veces―_

 _Ambos estábamos bastante ebrios, de hecho a mí alrededor todos estaban ebrios, un grupo de chicos estaban a mí alrededor riendo junto a rastros de latas de cervezas, botellas de licores y uno que otro fumaba tranquilamente un porro._

 _Ese día había tenido una pelea con Riku y termine aceptando ir a una "fiesta". En realidad esto se podría considerar vandalismo, cerca de la escuela hay una vieja casa abandonada, no fue difícil entrar por una de las ventanas y ahora todo el lugar olía a alcohol, cigarro y marihuana._

 _Entonces el sonido de unas patrullas nos alertó a todos._

― _¡mierda la policía!― grito Vanitas poniéndose de pie rápidamente._

 _Es entonces cuando entiendo mi situación, estoy ebria en una casa abandonada con alcohol y hierba, en definición: ESTOY JODIDA._

― _todos fuera― grito alguien antes de salir corriendo por la misma ventana por donde entramos._

 _Apenas llegue a la ventana y observe que unos de los oficiales ya habían detenido al chico mientras otros dos se dirigían hacia la casa._

― _joder― susurre y sentía como el alcohol se evaporaba de mi sistema._

― _Kairi vámonos― dice Vanitas tomándome del brazo ―debemos salir de aquí―_

 _El como yo entendía nuestra situación, así que corrimos a la parte superior de la casa, en ese momento se escuchó como la puerta era derribada._

― _corre― dice ―vamos―_

 _Entramos a uno de los cuartos en busca de una ventana por la cual pudiéramos saltar._

― _por aquí podemos saltar― dice mientras abría una ventana que daba al patio trasero._

 _Para nuestra buena suerte había un árbol del cual nos podíamos apoyar._

― _bien, aquí vamos― dice Vanitas a punto de saltar._

― _espera, espera― le digo sujetándolo del brazo ―no creo poder hacerlo―_

 _Fue ahí cuando escuchamos pasos acercándose intentando abrir la puerta del cuarto donde estábamos._

― _si no saltas terminaras arrestada―_

― _al menos no me romperé el cuello―_

― _tu madre ira por ti a la comisaria―_

 _Eso fue todo lo que necesite escuchar para saltar al árbol y luego caer de espaldas al patio._

― _levántate― dice Vanitas que había saltado después de yo y cayendo en mejor pose._

 _Aun no sé cómo, pero logramos escapar de todo eso._

Actual…

―si imagino que debe ser horrible― digo haciendo que olvide el tema y nos apuremos a ver el departamento.

Llegamos a un edificio de 12 pisos, está justo en el centro, llegamos al piso y Sora insistió en vendarme los ojos.

―si haces que me caiga te golpeare― digo en broma.

―solo un poco más… listo― dice dejándome ver.

Era un piso bastante grande, el ventanal era tan grande como el piso y la vista era increíble, había muchos detalles que arreglar, no había nada construido aun pero sabía que era perfecto.

―sé que faltan muchos detalles, en realidad falta todo, podemos poner pisos de madera y construir una cocina, el dormitorio y aun así queda mucho espacio― dice Sora intentando convencerme que nos quedáramos aquí.

―la mudanza se tendrá que retrasar un poco para poder hacer todo eso pero― se pone delante de mí ― presiento que este podría ser…―

―es este…este es el sitio perfecto…me encanta― digo abrazándolo con fuerza.

Es verdad, este sitio me encanta y aun contra todas mis reglas… me imagino un futuro aquí con Sora.

.

.

 **Hola a todos, aquí está el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Sin duda el pasado de Kairi es interesante, lo bueno es que las cosas con Sora están mejor que nunca.**

 **Bueno, sin nada más que decir, me despido.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	7. Chapter 7

A lo largo de nuestras vidas debemos tomar decisiones, algunas más importante que otras, pero todas impactaran en nuestras vidas de maneras distintas y causaran un impacto no solo en nuestras vidas, también en la vida de otros.

Cuando estamos vulnerables nuestras decisiones no son las mejores.

Eso me paso a mí, tome una mala, pésima, terrible y caótica decisión que logro alejar a una persona muy apreciada por mí, y al final, la herí, tanto como me hirieron a mi ¿Por qué? Porque estaba muy inestable y mi decisión no fue la mejor.

Leche, cereal, huevo, cerveza, pan, mantequilla de maní. Esa era parte de mis compras, lo típico de cada vez que voy al súper.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que termine chocando con alguien, mis ojos observaron a aquella persona con la que había chocado, era alto, ese cabello obscuro en punta y esos ojos dorados los podría reconocer en cualquier sitio.

―vanitas― dije en un hilo de voz.

 _3 años atrás…_

― _y ya no sé qué hacer― le digo al pelinegro delante de mí._

 _Desde que mi relación con Riku se había vuelto tan caótica y no quería seguir preocupando a mis amigos de la universidad, recurrí al único que siempre me escucha y no me dice absolutamente nada, Vanitas._

― _bueno― dice algo inseguro de lo que dirá ―eso está algo…mal―_

― _eso ya lo sé…es que es tan difícil y tan…joder― ni yo misma era capaz de ordenar mis pensamientos._

― _y por qué no sales con alguien― dice como si fuera lo más simple del mundo._

― _claro…aunque…aunque quizás tengas razón….solo he estado con el…jamás he intentado salir con alguien―_

― _también necesitas distraerte un poco, el fin de semana iremos al cine ¿te parece?―_

― _si por favor, necesito relajarme un poco― digo sonriendo._

Actual…

― ¿Cómo estás?― es lo único que puedo preguntar en ese momento ― ¿te mudaste aquí?―

―solo de vacaciones…un amigo de la universidad solía vivir aquí…no sabía que te habías mudado― dice sonriendo un poco.

Me da mucho gusto verlo tan bien, al menos creo que ya no me odia, aunque yo aún me odio un poco.

3 años atrás…

 _La película había sido buena, muy buena, hacía mucho que no me reía tanto, estaba tan feliz, quizás la idea de dejar de una vez por todas a Riku era la mejor._

 _Le agradecí a vanitas y prometimos volver a salir de nuevo, me sentía tan bien, me divertía mucho, él era un gran amigo, pero el cometió un grave error… "enamorarse de mi"_

 _Semanas después me confeso sus sentimientos, admitió que fue demasiado rápido todo, que no era su intención, no sabía que decir, aun amaba a Riku pero el prometió ser paciente y yo le creí._

 _Así iniciamos todo, me esforcé mucho por hacer que las cosas funcionaran, tenía miedo de perderlo, no quería herirlo y eso fue lo único que hice._

Actual…

―iré con unos amigos a una fiesta…venimos por cerveza― dice mientras señala a un grupo de chicos que cargabas varias latas de cerveza en los carritos del súper.

―ya lo note― me sentía tan patética por no saber que más decir.

Chicas, un consejo, un mega consejo **"JAMAS SALGAN CON SU MEJOR AMIGO** " al menos que tengan claro sus sentimientos por su puesto.

―bueno…te dejo…me dio gusto volver a verte, te vez bien― dice antes de darse la media vuelta.

Llegue a mi departamento y deje las cosas en la mesa de la cocina, por inercia fui hasta mi escritorio y encendí mi computador, busque en las carpetas más antiguas y las encontré, muchas fotografías de mí y Vanitas junto con otro grupo de amigos, de nuevo sentí un sentimiento de culpa.

 _3 años atrás…_

 _Sabía que esto estaba mal pero aun así no podía parar, entre beso y beso apenas y podía respirar, estaba mal, me di cuenta muy tarde de que había cometido un grave error, cada que me besaba, cada que me miraba y sonreía, yo solo quería llorar._

 _Vanitas era un chico genial, pero yo no lo era, seguí fingiendo, esperaba cometer un error para que él se fuera pero parecía que era capaz de perdonar todo, estaba a punto de estallar, no podía soportarlo más y el error fatal llego…la verdad._

 _Llegue a casa tarde, llovía y yo estaba algo ebria, noche de bar por supuesto, solo lo suficiente como para reír sin sentido, entonces lo vi, completamente empapado estaba mi…novio._

― _Kairi― dijo el sorprendido en cuando me vio._

― _te mande un mensaje de que no te podía ver hoy― dije algo molesta._

― _es que quería verte―_

 _El sonrió y yo no supe si fue el alcohol, la culpa o el odio a mí misma lo que me hizo estallar._

― _quiero terminar― dije de manera robótica._

 _El me miro sorprendido, por un momento ningunos de los dos dijo nada, en este punto yo estaba igual de empapada que él._

― _¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo que te molesto?― se notaba angustiado._

 _LO ODIO, LO ODIO, ¡cómo puede preguntar eso!_

― _es que no me siento cómoda con esto yo…yo…solo vete por favor…. Ya no quiero verte― era en parte mentira y en parte verdad. Lo único que quería era una máquina del tiempo para poder borrar todos mis errores._

 _Me di la vuelta dispuesta a entrar a mi casa cuando me detuvo del brazo con fuerza, ese acto me recordó tanto a Riku, pero él no lo era y es ahí cuando note el mayor error de todos._ _ **Jamás le rompan el corazón a otros intentado reparar el suyo.**_ _Yo me volví Riku y Vanitas se volvió yo, esto era solo un circulo._

― _por favor dime que pasa― dijo con voz casi sin vida y yos entendía que si me giraba a verlo rompería a llorar._

― _no eres el― dije sin más, su agarre se suavizo y por fin pude entrar solo para desmoronarme en la sala, nuevamente agradecí que la casa estuviera sola._

Actual…

El golpeteo en la puerta me hizo reaccionar, apague el computador y me limpie una lágrima solitaria que recorrió mi mejilla sin darme cuenta. Abrí la puerta para encontrarme con Sora que cargaba con una caja de Pizza.

― ¿ordeno una pizza grande de Peperoni con champiñones?― dijo imitando acento sureño.

Yo intente sonreír pero no pude, él siempre lo nota, dejo la pizza a un lado y me abrazo con fuerza susurrando un "todo está bien".

Obviamente tuve que contarle la historia de Vanitas, no solíamos hablar de antiguas parejas, incluso sabía muy poco sobre mi historia con Riku.

―y así fueron las cosas― digo tímidamente.

―valla…― parecía que pensaba lo que me diría ―ya paso un tiempo, aunque tardaste hiciste lo correcto, no de la mejor manera claro pero… al menos aprendiste una lección…ambos lo hicieron― sus palabras se enredaban un poco.

―eres pésimo dando consuelo― digo riendo de manera natural.

―tu también lo eres― dice lanzándome uno de los cojines del sofá.

Así empezamos una pequeña guerra de almohadas, después Pizza, y más tarde otra pelea de almohadas con otro tipo de fines.

Después de que los brazos de Sora me tenían envuelta a mitad de la noche, decidí que yo también debía perdonarme, sabía que las cosas con Vanitas jamás serian iguales, jamás volveríamos a ser amigos, pero al menos podríamos saludarnos cortésmente cuando nos viéramos de nuevo.

 _3 años atrás…_

 _Una semana después de aquella ultima conversación con Vanitas y después de ignorar sus mensajes, llamadas, visitas, Etc, me entere que se fue a otra ciudad, al parecer había decidido por fin entrar a la universidad, eso me dio gusto, no tanto porque se fuera, si no porque sabía que lejos de mi estaría mejor; y fue ahí cuando mi mundo de nuevo comenzó a derrumbarse y para ello Riku volvió a mí._

 _No de la manera que yo esperaba, volvió porque lo necesitaba, volvió porque no sabía a quién más recurrir, una enfermedad letal llego a mi vida, pero para eso tendrán que esperar el siguiente capítulo._

 _._

.

 **Holaaa, espero no haber tardado tanto en actualizar, en fin, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, siempre lo repito pero a Kairi le gusta complicarse la vida.**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios y que lean esta historia.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, me despido, lean y sean felices.**


	8. Chapter 8

La música vuela atreves de mi mente, observo la ventanilla del autobús mientras pienso en lo que me espera al llegar a mi destino.

Voy de visita a ver a mi madre, a pesar de que la ciudad donde vive esta a una hora en autobús, me es muy difícil tener tiempo libre para ir a verla, a eso le sumamos que ella también es una persona muy ocupada.

Voy pensando en Sora la mayor parte del trayecto, esta tan emocionado con el departamento que ha empezado a buscar un contratista para remodelarlo lo antes posible, a decir verdad yo también estoy emocionada, solo que se ocultarlo mejor que él.

Al momento de bajar del autobús y dirigirme a la sala de espera puedo ver a muchas personas que esperan a sus seres queridos, no hay necesidad de que yo busque a nadie, sé que ella no está ahí, yo fui muy clara con que no fuera por mí a la estación.

Tomo un taxi pero tampoco me dirijo a casa, ella tampoco está ahí, como dije es una persona muy ocupada, le doy la dirección al chofer y me distraigo en observar la ciudad en la que hasta hace no mucho solía vivir, me doy cuenta de que cuando pasas tanto tiempo en un lugar dejas de observar aquellos pequeños detalles o los cambios que para nosotros son tan insignificantes, pero cuando dejar de verlos por cierto tiempo empiezas a notarlos con mayor claridad, esto también se puede aplicar a las personas, solo cuando te das cuenta de que has perdido a alguien o que estas a punto de perderlo es cuando realmente reaccionas, puede que sea demasiado tarde o quizás no.

 _3 años atrás…_

― _una sola cosa te pedí Kairi, que cuidaras de la casa y llego y lo primero que veo son rastros de botellas por toda la casa ¿acaso yo te di permiso de hacer una fiesta?― escuchaba sin muchos ánimos a la mujer delante de mí, su cabello castaño estaba atado en una coleta mientras en su rostro reposaban unas grandes gafas que resaltaban sus ojos verdes._

― _¿no me dirás nada?― dijo molesta mientras me daba una bolsa de plástico negra en señal de que me pusiera a limpiar._

― _no pensé que llegaras tan pronto, por cierto, ¿me trajiste la mochila que te pedí?― dije sínicamente._

 _Eso fue todo, lo siguiente que escuche fue el portazo de la puerta de su habitación, suspire cansada y comencé a limpiar._

 _Después de una hora la casa queda nuevamente presentable, conocía a mi madre así que decidí cocinar algo y después ir a pedir disculpas y todo estaría bien como siempre._

 _Termine de preparar la comida, pongo la mesa y me dirijo a su cuarto, al llegar a la puerta dude en tocar, escuche una especie de ¿sollozo? Imposible, ella no llora, o eso creo. Mi curiosidad me obligo a acercar mi oreja hacia la puerta._

― _no puedo seguir dejando a Kairi así porque si… me preocupa…es una joven, ya sabes cómo son…aun no le he dicho…esperare los últimos estudios, quizás no sean tan malos…está bien…hablare con ella hoy_ _―_

 _Eso fue todo lo que necesite para dejar de escuchar ¿estudios? ¿Está enferma? Pero luce tan bien, bueno, ahora que lo pienso mejor ha estado viajando mucho, está más delgada y ojerosa, cuando está en casa solo se encierra en su cuarto; en ese punto tuve una extraña sensación que nunca había tenido, era como miedo, angustia y preocupación._

Actual.

―madre― digo en cuanto entro a su oficina y la veo sumida en un mar de papeles.

Ella alzo la mirada y me sonrió, se levantó y fue hasta mí para abrazarme, no soy muy afecta a los abrazos pero esta ocasión se requería de uno.

―mírate, estas más grande cada día― dice sonriendo.

―tampoco exageres, apenas nos vimos el mes pasado― digo mientras acomodo mi cabello.

El teléfono suena y ella atiende; estaba por decirle que mucho trabajo no era bueno pero, para ser sinceros yo también trabajo demasiado.

Sé que la llamada será larga así que me siento en una silla con ruedas, de esas en las que seas niño o no, siempre giraras y giraras hasta marearte.

 _3 años atrás…_

 _Apenas y he tocado mi comida, ella tampoco lo ha hecho, no sé si es buena o mala señal._

― _¿sigues molesta?― pregunto intentando romper un poco la tensión._

― _Kairi, tienes 19 años, creo que es momento de que me demuestres que tan responsable puedes ser― dice en un tono serio._

― _puedo hacerlo ― digo un poco ofendida ―yo soy la que mantiene esta casa funcionando, yo soy quien hace todos los movimientos de los pagos, soy la que mantiene ordenado todo, cocino, creo que puedo cuidarme sola― digo alzando un poco la voz._

 _Ella solo cerro los ojos ―una cosa es que creas que lo eres, sé que puedes valerte por ti misma…pero vivir por tu cuenta son cosas muy distintas― dice antes de beber un poco de agua._

― _prácticamente lo he hecho toda mi vida― reclamo ―pasas más tiempo en un avión, hoteles y reuniones que en casa, así que siento que he vivido sola siempre―_

― _tengo cáncer― lo dice tan rápido que apenas y tengo tiempo de asimilarlo._

Actual…

Nos bajamos del taxi y observo con calma la casa donde crecí, es grande para que una sola persona viva, era muy grande incluso para dos.

―pareces extranjera en tu propia casa― dice mi madre cuando me vio observando la casa como una completa extraña.

―es solo que…nada― digo con calma.

―pasa y cuéntame sobre ese chico con el que sales―

 _3 años atrás…_

 _Odio tanto los hospitales, huelen raro, hay mucha gente y las sillas son incomodas, en esos momentos me comporto como una adolecente rebelde de 13 años y no como una joven universitaria, tengo los audífonos a todo volumen y pienso en mil formas de escapar de la situación, estoy molesta y mucho._

 _Frente de mi esta un doctor de unos cuarenta años, solo veo que mueve los labios pero no hago el mas mínimo intento de escuchar lo que dice, mi madre está a mi lado, detesto tanto los hospitales._

 _Por fin vi que ella se puso de pie y ambas salimos del consultorio, me quite los audífonos y espere a que ella hablara._

― _en caso de que te interese, me harán una cirugía para extraer los tumores― dice con calma._

 _Yo no digo nada, solo camino a su lado._

― _¿puedo saber que pasa contigo?― dice deteniéndose ―llevas meses actuando rara, crees que no me doy cuenta pero algo te pasa―_

 _Y que se supone que digiera, "oh si, se me olvido decirle que mi novio me engaño, se casó y aun mantengo una extraña relación con él, termine haciéndole mierda el corazón a mi mejor amigo, me estoy volviendo alcohólica, casi pierdo el año escolar y ahora usted tiene cáncer"_

― _es el estrés de la escuela― mentí._

Actual…

―es un chico muy atractivo― dice mi madre mientras me devolvía una fotografía que cargaba siempre de Sora.

―si…de hecho el llegara más tarde, logro salir temprano y estará en un par de horas― digo un poco nerviosa.

Ella sonrió un poco y con delicadeza bebió de su te.

―supongo que será interesante conocerlo―

―sí, él es…― como describirlo, es increíble, caballeroso, chistoso, romántico, divertido, atento, especial, pero claro que no diré eso enfrente de ella ―es un buen chico, te agradara― digo restándole importancia.

―por cierto Kairi― dice en tono serio y mirándome fijamente, entonces ya sé que es lo que preguntara― ¿has hablado con tu padre?―

― hace como un mes― digo en tono bajo y bajando la mirada.

Ok, no es que no quiera a mi padre, es solo que nuestra relación es algo… distante.

 _3 años atrás…_

 _No me había dado cuenta de que la casa se siente tan sola, es lo primero que pienso al entras después de volver del hospital donde mi madre reposa un día antes de su cirugía._

 _Los muebles, las paredes y hasta el aire se siente tan frio, camino por la sala hasta una repisa donde hay una fotografía, una de mí de pequeña y a mi lado mis padres sonrientes._

 _Tomo el teléfono y marco un número de memoria, espero que el teléfono timbre tres veces antes de que alguien al otro lado de la línea conteste._

― _¿_ _Kairi?―_ _escuche una voz grave._

― _hola pa_ _― digo con calma ―_ _¿Cómo está_ _?―_

― _¿pasa algo? ¿Necesitas dinero?_ _― pregunta como si solo a eso se limita nuestra relación._

 _Yo tardo unos segundos en contestar, la pregunta si aún sigo ahí._

― _no, no es eso…es solo que…solo quería saludar_ _― No sé por qué mis ojos comenzaron a arder._

― _de acuerdo, sabes, tengo mucho trabajo, hablamos luego ¿de acuerdo? ―_ _dice con calma antes de terminar la llamada._

 _Por alguna razón ya había comenzado a llorar, y odiaba tanto hacerlo, seguía con el teléfono pegado a mi oreja como esperando volver a oír una voz, la que fuera._

― _Mama está muriendo_ _― digo con voz rota ―_ _Mama está muriendo y no sé qué hacer…no soy tan madura ni responsable como yo creía…tengo miedo_ _― se sentía tan bien hablarle a esa línea muerta ―_ _este año he echado todo a perder, me siento sola y asustada_ _―en ese punto había dejado de intentar limpiar mis lágrimas y termine de rodillas en el suelo sosteniendo el teléfono ―_ _te necesito, te necesito a ti, a Mama, a Riku, a Vanitas…solo quiero que alguien me diga que todo estará bien…yo solo… estoy cansada…y odio tanto todo esto_ _― dije con un hilo de voz._

 _Con fuerza apreté el teléfono y después de unos minutos comencé a calmarme, me levante con calma y colgué el teléfono, respire hondo y fui al baño para ver lo que el llanto le había hecho a mis ojos._

 _Justo al momento de acostarme a dormir recibí un mensaje._

" _ **¿nos vemos?" – Riku**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Holaaa, lamento tanto la tardanza pero he estado demasiado ocupada y no había podido escribir nada.**

 **Como ven a Kairi le pasan muchas cosas, pero así es la vida.**

 **En fin, prometo tener la segunda parte lista en una semana como máximo, así que pronto sabrán como termina esta parte en la vida de Kairi.**

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado, sin nada más que decir, me despido, lean y sean felices.**


	9. Chapter 9

_3 años atrás…_

 _Las sabanas de aquella habitación de Motel barato se sentían ásperas, el sonido de una pareja discutiendo en el pasillo me despertó, busque mi celular y lo encontré encima del pequeño buro junto con mi bolsa, no me moleste en buscar a Riku, sabía que ya se había ido, revise la hora, 6:50 de la mañana._

― _bien hecho Kairi, lo volviste a joder todo― digo con enfado para mí misma._

 _Desde que empecé a tener sexo con Riku, o mejor dicho, desde que empecé a tener sexo, este ha sido una especie de ritual, él se va antes, siempre ha sido así._

 _Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de lamentarme, el recuerdo de que debía ir al hospital provoco que recogiera mi ropa del suelo y alistarme para ir a lo que podría ser una despedida. Al menos el logro hacer que mi realidad no fuera tan del asco, al menos por un momento dejo de serlo._

.

Actual…

― ¡ya está aquí!― digo emocionada y saltando del sofá en cuanto escuche el timbre de la casa.

Mi madre sonrió divertida al ver mi falta de control en cuanto escuche el timbre y provoco que me sonrojara fuertemente.

―el ya, el ya llego― digo más calmada.

En efecto, Sora estaba al pie de la puerta, esta vestido con un pantalón obscuro y una camisa de botones blanca, tenía un ramo de rosas rojas y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

―logre llegar antes― dice antes de besarme.

―has llegado justo a tiempo, anda, pasa―

El parecía algo nervioso, paso una mano por su cabello un par de veces y sacudió sus pantalones.

―buenos días, digo, tardes…soy…soy Sora― dijo mi castaño al estar en presencia de mi madre.

Ella sonrió divertida ―mucho gusto Sora, soy Aeris, esas son unas hermosas rosas― dijo señalando el ramo que Sora aun sostenía.

― ¡sí!, estas son para usted― dijo nervioso y yo solo sonreía divertida al igual que mi madre.

.

 _3 años atrás…_

 _En verdad odio los hospitales, es temprano y pelee con el guardia para poder pasar, por fin llegue a la habitación de mi madre, ella aun dormía, entre sin hacer ruido y me senté en una silla que estaba a lado de su cama. Observe con cuidado todo lo de alrededor, el suero que caía gota a gota, el oxígeno que estaba colgado en la pared, varios interruptores que no sabía para que servían y otras cosas más._

― _Kairi, ya has llegado― escuche que me decía._

 _Estaba tan distraída que ni siquiera note cuando había despertado._

― _sí, me desperté temprano y vine antes― mentí, como siempre._

― _Kairi, quiero hablar contigo, si llega a pasar al…― comenzó a hablar y yo me negué a escucharla._

― _nada pasara, usted entrara a esa cirugía y todo estará igual que siempre, listo, no hay nada más que decir― dije tajante, en realidad lo decía más para mí que para ella._

 _No volvimos a pronunciar palabra hasta que los médicos y enfermeras llegaron para llevarla al quirófano._

Actual…

Hacía mucho que no cocinaba para más de dos personas, me sorprendí demasiado cuando mi madre me pidió que alguien más llegaría para la cena, así que ahora me encontraba en la cocina preparando pasta a la boloñesa, escalopas de cordero rellenas y jitomates rellenos de queso (soy muy buena cocinera).

―he, Kairi― dice Sora entrando en la cocina con una botella de vino ― ¿Quién crees que vendrá?

―no lo sé― digo antes de darle un sacacorchos para que destape el vino y después tomar una copa que recién servía.

―no me importa lo que pase siempre que tú estés conmigo― digo antes de beber de la copa.

―cuidado señorita Usui, eso sonó bastante romántico― dice acercándose y tomándome de la cintura haciendo que estuviéramos mas juntos aun ―podría enamorarme y hacer que pierda en control en esta cocina― dijo en un tono bastante seductor, no lo resistí mas y lo bese.

El timbre de la casa nos asustó y provoco que nos separáramos con brusquedad y derrame mi copa de vino en su camisa.

―joder, lo siento, yo en verdad lo siento― dije intentando inútilmente limpiar la mancha con un trapo de cocina.

―Kairi cariño― dijo mi madre entrando a la cocina, al ver la camisa manchada de Sora no pudo evitar sonreír.

―era una linda camisa― dijo con pena ―Kairi, hay alguien que te quiero presentar, te espero en la sala― dijo mi madre con voz suave.

Yo mire a Sora algo nerviosa y el me miro con esos ojos azules que siempre me transmitían paz. Le tome del brazo y nos dirigimos hacia la sala.

Al llegar vi a un hombre sentado en la sala, era bastante atractivo a decir verdad, su cabello era rubio y tenía unos brillantes ojos azules. Al vernos se puso de pie y nos saludó cortésmente a Sora y a mí.

―es un placer conocerte Kairi― dijo sonriente.

―sí, igualmente― digo amablemente.

Mi madre se puso de pie y lo tomo del brazo ―Kairi, él es Cloud, bueno, quería que lo conocieras porque…bueno porque―

No podía evitarlo, ver a mi madre sonrojada y nerviosa igual que una adolecente era sumamente gracioso, comencé a reír sin poder evitarlo.

― ¿están saliendo?― tuve que interrumpirla o estaríamos ahí mismo una hora entera.

Ella se sorprendió, incluso él y Sora me miraron esperando una reacción, yo solo sonreí.

―felicidades, hacen una estupenda pareja―

Todos parecían más relajados con mi respuesta, eso me obligo a preguntarme ¿enserio soy tan atemorizante?

.

 _3 años atrás…_

 _Había pasado tres horas desde que la cirugía había comenzado, yo estaba más que aburrida, esperaba en la sala de espera, afortunadamente para mí, había menos gente que de costumbre._

 _Revise mi celular para darme cuenta de que tenía 4 llamadas perdidas de Terra, 5 de Xion y 11 de Aqua, lo más interesante es que tenía 1 mensaje de Riku. Primero revise el mensaje._

" _ **lamento lo de esta mañana, es que tenía que irme rápido ¿Qué tal tu día?**_ _"- Riku._

 _Los siguientes diez minutos lo único que hice fue leer ese mensaje una y otra vez._

" _ **¿estas ocupado?"-**_ _Kairi._

 _En menos de un minuto recibí mi respuesta._

" _ **¿Qué tienes en mente?".**_ _Riku._

" _ **nada en realidad, estoy en hospital"-**_ _Kairi._

" _ **¿el hospital? ¿Estás bien**_ _?"- Riku._

 _No pude evitar sonreír, al menos se preocupaba por mí, eso provoco que actuara como lo hice._

" _ **¿puedes venir? Te necesito**_ _"- Kairi._

Actual…

― ¿enserio me veo bien?― me pregunto Sora de pie frente a mí, lucía un suéter verde obscuro que solía pertenecer a mi padre.

―te vez fantástico― le digo con una sonrisa.

―es el suéter de tu padre ¿verdad?― dice caminando a través de mi antigua habitación.

La habitación aun conservaba muchas de mis cosas, mi cama, tocador, ropero y varios objetos que decidí dejar ahí.

―sí, lo dejo la última vez que vino…en realidad fue la única vez― digo con voz baja.

Él se acercó a mí y me tomo del mentón con suavidad haciendo que nuestras miradas se cruzaran.

―escúchame Kairi…yo jamás te abandonare, nunca te dejare sola― decía con completa seguridad.

Yo por mi parte aparte mi rostro y camine hacia la puerta ―no entiendes el peso de esas palabras― dije sin girarme a verlo ―empezare a servir la cena―

.

 _3 años atrás…_

 _Quien diría que dentro del hospital pudiera existir un jardín tan hermoso, ambos sentados en el pasto, los brazos de Riku alrededor de mi cintura me hacían sentir tan segura, como si nada pasara, como si estuviera a salvo._

― _¿estas mejor?― pregunto el acomodando un mechón de mi cabello._

― _ahora lo estoy, gracias por venir― dije y en respuesta recibí un beso en la mejilla._

― _cada que lo pidas estaré siempre―_

 _Yo sonreí y me apegue más a su pecho para respirar su aroma._

 _Sentí un nudo en el estómago y sentí mis ojos arder ―entonces debes tomar una decisión….yo no puedo hacerlo, yo no te puedo pedir que te vayas porque no quiero y no tengo el valor de hacerlo, pero tu si puedes…y si prometes algo así… si prometes algo así debes estar completamente seguro de tus palabras― dije temerosa._

 _Él se giró para que quedáramos de frente, me tomo de las manos y mirándome fijamente a los ojos dijo ―te lo prometo, jamás te dejare sola, jamás te traicionare y siempre que me lo pidas estaré para ti―_

 _Sin duda alguna ninguno de los dos entendíamos el peso de aquella promesa, yo había olvidado que una vez ya me había lastimado, que ya me había dejado sola y sobre todo…el ya no me pertenecía, pero lo necesitaba, en ese momento lo necesitaba, e inconscientemente, él también me necesitaba._

 _._

Actual…

La cena a pesar de ser un poco extraña salió bien, a pesar de que la idea original era pasar la noche ahí, al final Sora y yo decidimos volver a la ciudad. El trayecto en el autobús era igual que en aquella ocasión que fuimos a la playa, era incomodo aquel silencio que yo misma había provocado. Miraba la ventanilla intentando aclarar mi mente.

Durante la cena se portó cortes, amable e incluso bromeo con Cloud, sé que lo hizo para que yo me sintiera a gusto con toda esa situación y eso no lo hace cualquiera, ese chico debe estar realmente loco por soportar todo esto, ese pensamiento me hizo darme cuenta de algo.

Me gire a verlo, tenía los ojos cerrados pero sabía perfectamente que no dormía, me incline y termine por recargar mi cabeza en su hombro, casi al instante el me rodeo con su brazo y escuche un resoplido de su parte que me hizo reír.

―lo siento―dije en voz baja.

―no pasa nada― dijo él.

―sí, si pasa…tú no eres mi padre, tú no eres Riku….tu eres Sora…y te amo―

Una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla y me vi envuelta en un abrazo muy confortante, me sentí…en casa.

.

.

 **Ok, antes que nada, pido disculpas por el tiempo que no actualice, en verdad he estado muy, pero muy ocupada.**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, agradezco que se tomen el tiempo en leer esta historia. Sin nada más que decir, me despido, lean y sean felices.**


	10. Chapter 10

El agua salpica en mis zapatos mientras Sora me mira algo asustado en cuanto cruzo la puerta de nuestro departamento aun en remodelación, había gran movimiento, al parecer una de las tuberías se rompió haciendo un gran caos.

―Kairi, te mande un mensaje que esperaras abajo― dice mi chico que estaba completamente empapado. A decir verdad se veía jodidamente sexi con el cabello revuelto y la camisa blanca pegada al cuerpo.

―y es por eso que subí ¿Cómo paso esto?― digo intentando controlar mis emociones.

―son problemas menores, los técnicos se encargaran de todo― dice suplicante.

Yo solo le sonrió mientras observo todo, en verdad que está hecho un caos, pero al menos empieza a tener la fachada de un hogar. Esa palabra hace que sienta un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo, aquí, aquí iniciare mi nuevo hogar con Sora.

―entonces deja que trabajen y vamos a tu departamento a que te cambies o terminaras enfermándote.

Él sonríe con cariño mientras camina hacia mí, tomo su mano y juntos nos dirigimos hacia el elevador.

― te prometo que el departamento estará listo pronto, ya quiero comenzar esto juntos― su tono era tranquilo y emocionado a la vez.

―yo también― susurro.

―por cierto, ya casi es fin de año ¿quieres hacer algo especial?―

¿Enserio? ¿Tan rápido termina el año?

―se me antoja celebrarlo solos tu y yo― digo esperando que la idea le guste.

―me gusta esa idea― dice con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

 _2 años atrás…_

― _Kairi, Kairi, debes pedir un deseo― dice Aqua emocionada, tenía un sombrero rojo y una trompeta en la mano._

 _Todo a mi alrededor eran gritos, silbidos, gente bebiendo y celebrando el fin de año, el fin de un jodido año._

― _aún tengo diez minutos, debo pensarlo― dije intentando convencerla de que me dejara sola y funciona._

 _Miro mi celular, esperaba una llamada o por lo menos un mensaje de él, pero nada, sabía que era inútil esperar, pero aun así lo hacía._

 _Volví a mirar a mi alrededor y Terra, Aqua y Xion me hacían señas para que fue hacia la mesa, pronto comenzaría la cuenta regresiva._

 _Los gritos comenzaron a sonar con más fuerza y pon fin comenzó._

 _10…_

" _¿Qué demonios haces con tu vida Kairi?"- pensaba con fuerza._

 _9…_

" _¿Sales con alguien casado esperando, que exactamente?"_

 _8…_

" _Prácticamente has bebido todo el alcohol de la ciudad"_

 _7…_

" _Estas que pierdes el año escolar"_

 _6…_

" _Tu madre casi muere"_

 _5…_

" _Le rompiste el corazón a tu mejor amigo"_

 _4…_

" _La relación con tu padre cada vez es peor"_

 _3…_

" _Haz hecho todo mal este año"_

 _2…_

" _Déjalo ya, solo déjalo ya"_

 _1…_

" _¡JODER KAIRI, REACCIONA!"_

 _¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!― gritaron todos y una oleada de aplausos y gritos comenzó con mucha intensidad, pronto me vi cubierta de serpentina, confeti y cerveza._

― _un nuevo año, pero en realidad nada cambia― susurro con tristeza._

 _Salgo del bar con prisa, por todos lados están celebrando, el frio me golpea con fuerza, deje mi abrigo en la mesa con los chicos. Me abrazo a mí misma en busca de calor, encontrar un taxi en ese momento era algo imposible, así que termino caminando hasta mi departamento._

* * *

―espera, ¿lo besaste y luego vomitaste?― pregunto incrédulo Sora ante una anécdota "divertida" de mis amigos.

―deberías haberla visto, estaba muy ebria― dijo Terra con gracia.

― ¿eso hace cuánto fue?― genial, ahora Sora no dejara de hacer preguntas.

―como hace dos años, llegamos, bebimos, nos embriagamos, unos chicos se acercaron y cuando reaccionamos Kairi estaba besando a uno de ellos y luego simplemente vomito― dijo Aqua divertida.

―chicos, podemos olvidar ese tema― suplico avergonzada.

― Bueno chicos, gracias por la cerveza― dice Sora levantándose y poniéndose su chaqueta café ―debo ir con mis amigos, hoy es el último partido de la temporada― se acerca a mí y me besa con dulzura ―te veo mañana― dice antes de irse.

― ¿enserio? ¿De todas las historias tenían que contar esa?― pregunto algo molesta.

―vamos Kairi, es un clásico, ya sabes, todo lo de este bar es un clásico, es más, cuando me muera aquí será mi funeral, cerveza gratis para todos― dice Terra bastante animado.

―con gusto iré a tu funeral― dice Aqua.

Estuvimos en el bar hasta entrada la noche, después cada quien se despidió, yo decidí caminar un poco antes de tomar un taxi, las calles estaban tranquilas, la noche a pesar de ser fría, era bastante agradable. Tome mi celular para mandarle un mensaje a Sora, estaba tan distraída escribiendo que no me fije de la persona delante de mi hasta que choque con él.

― Lo siento― me disculpe de inmediato alzando la vista para ver al sujeto, mi boca se secó y mi corazón comenzó a latir con prisa, un nudo en la garganta se formó y mis labios comenzaron a temblar.

―Hola Kairi― dijo el sujeto delante de mí con una media sonrisa.

―Ri…Riku― susurre a penas.

* * *

2 años atrás…

― _!te he dicho que no te quiero volver a ver ¡― grito desde el otro lado de la puerta de mi casa._

― _por favor Kairi, solo quiero hablar― suplicaba Riku desde el otro lado._

― _he dicho que no― digo molesta._

― _solo te pido una oportunidad más…solo una― suplicaba, sonaba tan sincero, que era lógico que le creyera._

 _Abrí con lentitud y lo vi ahí, con una rosa en sus manos y una sonrisa tonta, me recargo en el marco de la puerta mientras él se acercaba a mí y me besaba en la punta de la nariz._

― _sé que he estado jodiendo todo…pero solo te pido una oportunidad, una última oportunidad y ya― dijo mirándome a los ojos._

― _el fin de semana, mi madre saldrá de la ciudad y te podrás quedar si así lo quieres―dije un poco seria._

― _¿cocinaras esa deliciosa pasta?― pregunta emocionado-_

― _sí, lo hare, será especial, así que más te vale estar aquí―_

 _El me abraza con fuerza ―lo prometo, estaré aquí― susurro en mi oído y le crei, por dios que le creí._

 _Esta decir de más que esa fue la última vez que lo vi, el jamás llego a la cena, y ese fue mi punto de quiebre, cambie de número, borre todo recuerdo de él, cartas, fotografías, incluso esa rosa fueron reducidos a cenizas, me concentre en mi último año en la universidad, procuraba estar en casa el menor tiempo posible, solo quería olvidar todo, comenzar de nuevo, los primeros meses fui un caos, un asco total, pero después, después mi vida comenzó a mejorar, me gradué, conseguí el trabajo de mis sueños, me mude a otra ciudad, se supone que no lo volvería a ver, eso creía._

* * *

 _Actual…_

Supongo que alguien halla arriba le sigue gustando joderme. Una vez que me recupere del shock lo vi detenidamente, era un poco más alto de lo que recordaba, tenía el cabello más corto que antes, se veía que había madurado físicamente.

― ¿solo dirás mi nombre después de más de dos años son vernos?― dijo sonriendo.

―creo que no hay mucho que decir― digo un poco cortante.

El rio ligeramente y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba a mi lado con su brazo a mi alrededor ―el tiempo te ha hecho bien, estas guapísima―

¿Enserio? ¿Actuara como si yo siguiera siendo algo suyo? Mi sangre comenzó a hervir, quizás fueron las cervezas que había bebido, el dolor y odio que aun tenia, o quizás fue todo junto, no lo sé. Me aparte de el con brusquedad y con los ojos rojos mirándole fijamente, el parecía sorprendido, pero ya era demasiado tarde, mi mano se estampo en su rostro con tal fuerza que el sonido pudo escucharse por toda la calle.

―no tienes derecho― digo con voz quebrada ―no tienes ningún jodido derecho a abrazarme, a hablarme como si nos hubiéramos visto el día anterior, mi vida está muy bien, no te quiero ver, ya no― digo prácticamente suplicando.

Él tenía una mano en la mejilla donde lo había golpeado, parecía sorprendido, sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos.

―lo siento…yo creí que tu…―

― ¡no creas nada!― grite. Me estaba desquitando después de tanto tiempo, tenía la necesidad de sacar todo. Es increíble como las emociones te juegan en contras, cuando crees que tienes todo controlado, que ya no sientes nada, que por fin estas curada, te das cuenta de que solo estabas parchada, y esos parches el algún momento termina por caerse, y es ahí cuando todo vuelve.

― ¡pues que quieres que haga!, solo desapareciste un día, sin decirme nada, solo te fuiste y jamás me dejaste explicar nada, si todo esto es por aquella noche en la que no pude llegar, lo siento ¿de acuerdo? ¡Lo siento!, me fue imposible llegar, mi hijo estaba enfermo, sentí que si te avisaba te molestarías, pero creo que exageraste demasiado― dice el como si fuera el ofendido.

¿Cómo explicarle que estaba molesta por todo? ¿Por las mentiras? ¿Las traiciones? ¿Por todas las veces que fui yo la que quedaba como idiota? Era imposible, nunca entendería.

―fue por todo― digo en voz baja.

Por unos minutos permanecimos en silencio, sin decir nada, cuando vi que esto no nos llevaría a nada comencé a alejarme.

―te escribí…muchas veces, a tu correo…sé que es tonto, ya nadie revisa su correo en estos días, jamás contestaste―dice con calma.

Yo no mire atrás, solo camine, ni siquiera había notado que estaba llorando hasta que una ráfaga de viento me golpeo en la cara y sentí demasiado frio a causa de mi rostro húmedo, fue ahí cuando comencé a correr, corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitían, corrí hasta llegar a un edificio y tocar el timbre como loca, nadie abrió y me senté en las escaleras a esperar, a tratar de calmar mi mente. Perdí la noción del tiempo, no que quería ir, no aun.

― ¿Kairi?― escuche una voz familiar.

Me gire y vi a Sora, sus ojos mostraban preocupación, sin pensarlo me levante y lo abrase con fuerza mientras me preguntaba que pasaba.

―lo vi…estaba aquí en la cuidad― susurraba a punto de volver a llorar ―creí que ya estaba bien, en verdad lo creí…Sora por favor no me sueltes―

El me abrazaba con más fuerza susurrando que todo estaría bien, entramos a su departamento, esa noche me quede a su lado abrazándolo con fuerza, no quería que lo que sentía por Riku volviera, fue entonces cuando su respiración me indicaba que dormía tranquilamente, me pregunte a mí misma ¿realmente dejaste de amarlo? O solo diste por hecho eso, solo porque te deshiciste de todo recuerdo de él no significa que tus sentimientos cambiaran. Por qué ahora, porque tenía que aparecer ahora que todo estaba tan bien, tengo a Sora, amo a Sora ¿entonces porque de pronto estoy tan confundida?

.

.

 **Bueno, en verdad lamento tanto la tardanza, casi no he tenido tiempo para nada en este tiempo, pero bueno, aquí está el capítulo.**

 **Pobre Kairi, en verdad que mal momento para que su pasado volviera, pero es aquí cuando la historia se pone interesante.**

 **Bueno, sin nada más que decir, me despido, lean y sean felices.**


	11. Chapter 11

**HE vuelto!, ya sé que me ausente mucho tiempo, pero regrese, esto de crecer no están divertido. Espero les guste este cap y aclaro que es el último capítulo donde habrán recuerdos, la historia ya entro en su hilo de tiempo normal y el final está muy cerca.**

 _Poco más de un año antes…_

― _así que he pasado el último año intentado recobrar mi vida, ya sabes, me mude, corte todo contacto con el innombrable, conseguí el trabajo de mis sueños, creo que todos los cambios me han ayudado, siento que soy una mejor persona, soy más madura ― dije triunfante, la única respuesta que escuche fue el sonido de un chupón._

 _Había sido invitada a la boda de una compañera del trabajo y ya que Terra milagrosamente había conseguido una cita me encontraba ahí, sola con la única compañía que la de un bebe de once meses que me ha estado escuchando por las últimas dos horas._

― _Soy patética lo sé ― un pequeño hilo de baba se escurrió de entre sus labios, me pregunto si se ríe de mí._

― _¿Kairi? ― escucho mi nombre y al girarme veo a mi antiguo compañero de escuela, Sora, se veía distinto, más maduro y alto, a decir verdad lucia muy apuesto con ese traje, una camisa blanca con chaleco azul rey igual que el pantalón y zapatos negros, la corbata ahora lucia algo desecha, supongo que el cómo las personas normales estuvieron bailando y no sentadas en una mesa rodeada de extraños contándole o más bien traumando a un infante sobre su vida amorosa._

― _Sora, esto es…valla, cuanto tiempo, no sabía que estaba en la ciudad ― me levante de mi lugar emocionada de encontrarme con alguien con quien si quería conversar._

― _Si bueno, me mude hace como tres meses, ahora soy arquitecto y trabajo para una pequeña compañía ― dice tomando de mi brazo mientras comenzamos a caminar ― además esta es la boda de mi prima ― sonríe saludando a los invitados que nos miran alegres y no puedo evitar sonrojarme ―por cierto, ese vestido azul te queda genial ― su sonrisa sigue siendo la misma de siempre y no puedo evitar sonrojarme aún más fuerte._

― _Gracias, tú también te vez bien de traje y no en un atuendo de mesero ― ambos reímos con fuerza al recordar aquella fiesta de disfraces, por las siguientes horas conversamos en el jardín, el me reto a robarme una botella y lo hice, nos sentamos en una gran mecedora viendo el cielo un poco nublado y conversando de lo que había sido nuestras vidas los últimos años._

 _Me conto que se había ido al extranjero a estudiar y una vez que termino decidió volver, que había tenido un par de novias pero las relaciones no funcionaron bien, que sus padre se habían retirado y ahora viajaban por todo el mundo. Yo le conté sobre mi relación con Riku, fue paciente y escucho todo, TODO lo que le dije, las idioteces que hice, la enfermedad de mi madre y mi decisión por iniciar de nuevo._

― _Nadie dijo que crecer fuera fácil, todo es más sencillo de niños, lo único que te preocupaba era no repetir las estampitas del álbum y que las cometas no quedaran atoradas en algún árbol ―_

― _sí, pero supongo que así es esto ―_

― _Siempre me pareció un imbécil ― dijo bebiendo directo de la botella ― es decir, siempre te dejaba sola, era como si sus asuntos siempre fueran más importantes que los tuyos, además tu siempre te has merecido algo mejor ―_

― _bueno, gracias ― digo arrebatándole la botella de las manos y bebiendo un trago ― fue complicado de entender, en la época en que lo conocí no lo estaba pasando muy bien, mis padres habían firmado el divorcio luego de años de estar separados y ahí entendí que nunca tendría esa familia feliz que siempre había deseado, mi mejor amigo estaba por mudarse, yo tenía ataques de ansiedad todo el tiempo y tomaba ansiolíticos, conocer y estar cerca de Riku de un modo de ayudo, al menos de un modo lo hizo ―_

 _El me miro sorprendido, luego tomo la botella nuevamente ― aun así es un idiota ―_

 _Yo reí, Sora era un gran chico, me sentía tan cómoda con él, apuesto que todas las demás chicas que nos miraban se morían de envidia al verme ahí solo con él._

* * *

A pesar de las insistencias de Sora me fui a mi departamento en cuanto amaneció, la noche anterior había sido un caos total, no le di muchos detalles de mi reencuentro con Riku, como siempre me escucho y abrazo durante toda la noche hasta que me quede dormida.

Apenas entre a mi departamento corrí hasta mi computadora, la encendí y abrí mi antigua cuenta de correo, tenía años que no la usaba, fue una suerte que recordara la contraseña, busque los correos que según Riku me había mandado, efectivamente, tenía cerca de treinta correos de el; me quede paralizada, no sabía que hacer ¿los leo? ¿Los elimino sin más? Fue un dilema en el cual me debatí por más de una hora.

Tome mi teléfono, necesitaba hablar con alguien, marque a Namine, espere que contestara y cuando lo hizo fue la voz de un chico que me respondió.

― Nam?― pregunto confundida, escuche algo de ruido y luego la voz de mi adorada prima.

―Kairi ¿Qué pasa? ― Su voz sonaba nerviosa.

Yo no pude evitar reír ― así que él es el famoso Roxas ― de nuevo reí ― si estas ocupada yo puedo marcar más tarde ―

― ¡no! es decir, dime que pasa ―

― es sobre…Riku y Sora ― dije más nerviosa que ella.

Hubo un momento de silencio, no me agradaba, Namine odiaba a Riku ― ¿qué pasa con Riku?― pregunto claramente molesta ― escúchame Kairi, no me importa que pase por tu cabeza en este momento, Riku es pasado, Sora presente, no vayas a caer de nuevo con ese idiota y yo misma te enterrare con vida― algo me decía que hablaba enserio.

― de acuerdo, entiendo ― digo nerviosa ― ya estoy mejor, no te preocupes por mí y sigue con lo tuyo ― rio un poco y cuelo antes de escucharla gritarme algo.

Sigo mirando aquellos correos que Riku me envió hace algunos años, definitivamente no puedo pensar ahora, necesito un baño caliente, una copa de vino y un par de horas de sueño.

Había entrado en la tina y empezaba disfrutar de la espuma y esas esencias de lavanda, puse algo de música para relajarme, algo de Mario Ojeda estaría bien.

" _Sé que no está bien saltarse normas_

 _Y sin argumentos protestar_

 _Traigo una bomba entre las manos y no quiero molestar_

 _El dolor es parte de la infancia_

 _Las arrugas cosas de la edad_

 _Todo lo que ocurra entre nosotros, una posibilidad_

 _Tengo mariposas en el cuerpo_

 _Una copia de tu cicatriz, ganas si es contigo hasta de huir_

 _Y perdernos hasta que la gente nos eche de menos_

 _Desnudarnos con el alma en modo vuelo_

 _Declararnos enemigos del invierno y esperarte cada beso como si fuera el primero_

 _Encontrarte en mis cuadernos, no olvidarnos de ser eso que siempre quisimos ser"_

Desde que Sora me dedico esa canción se ha vuelto de mis favoritas. Comenzaba a tararear la canción mucho más animada, al diablo con el Psicólogo, un buen baño y una copa de vino siempre será la mejor terapia.

A pesar de estar más relajada no podía dejar de pensar en lo que haría, lo más sensato era borrarlos sin leerlos, pero de nuevo esa maldita vocecilla que no quería callarse me reclamaba ¿y si hubiera algo ahí que te hubiera hecho quedarte?

Me sumergí completamente en la tina, poco tiempo después salí y me coloque mi bata de baño, camine descalza por mi departamento, mi pequeño departamento el cual pronto dejare, sentía nostalgia, este lugar era especial para mí.

El timbre sonó y al abrir la puerta vía Sora con una bolsa de comida china, el sonrió al verme más animada, le pedí un momento en lo que terminaba de vestirme.

Creí que todo estaría bien, pero no, como ya me he cansado de repetirme alguien halla arriba me odia, apenas regrese a la sala ya vestida Sora estaba delante de mi computadora, leyendo lo que había en ella y entonces recordé…había dejado los correos de Riku abiertos…Mierda.

― puedo preguntar ¿Por qué tienes los mensajes de el? ― Su tono era molesto, estaba intentando no explotar.

― Yo…no sé que decir ― y en verdad no sabía que decir.

Sora cerro los ojos y al volverlos a abrir los tenía algo rojos ― yo te amo… pero siento que tu aun sigues encerrada en tu pasado y siento que lo amas más que a mi ―

Sentí pánico pero no sabía cómo reaccionar ― yo solo… es que el… yo solo quería saber ―

― ¿has escuchado algo de lo que dije?― oficialmente Sora había perdido la paciencia ― ¡DIJE TE AMO! ¡Joder Kairi, no puedo seguir con esto si tú te niegas a soltarlo, no soy Riku, no soy tu padre, no soy todos los fantasmas de tu pasado! es lo que he intentado que sepas este tiempo― dijo al final con un tono bajo.

― lo siento… lo intento de verdad― en este punto ya ambos estábamos llorando.

― yo también lo intento…y no sabes lo jodido que es amar con una maldita locura a alguien que simplemente se encierra en si misma, cada que intento acercarme a ti te alejas más y más… sé que lo intentas pero la forma en como lo haces me lastima ― me miraba fijamente y lucia tan roto, no de nuevo pensaba, por favor Kairi, no le rompas el corazón a el…de todos no a el ― si no estás segura entonces… entonces lo mejor será que ya no estemos juntos ―

Fue como si mi cabeza no fuera capaz de procesar las palabras, quería decirle algo pero en estos momentos el silencio parecía ser lo más honesto, algo dentro de mi ser me decía, no, me gritaba que Sora tenía razón.

― lo siento ― fue lo único que pude pronunciar.

― yo te amo... si algún día logras decidirte… si en verdad soy yo quien quede al final de toda tu limpieza… por favor dímelo― y lo que me hizo reaccionar fue el sonido de la puerta cerrándose,

― Sora ― susurre antes de caer de rodillas y dejando que mi cuerpo de llenara de espasmos a causa del llanto.

* * *

 _Una suave llovizna comenzó a caer, fue en un impulso pero lo tome del brazo, me quite los tacones y le pedí que bailara conmigo._

― _Hasta donde yo recuerdo eres tu quien me debe un baile ― dijo mientras ponía sus manos en mi cintura._

― _era una fiesta de disfraces, no es como si fuera una buena oportunidad de hacerlo, además, ahora te lo estoy compensando, no estoy con un tonto disfraz, no hay licor barato ni adolecentes idiotas intentando partir una sandía con la cabeza ―_

 _Comenzamos un baile lento sobre el pasto mojado, la música que llegaba desde el salón era suave ― ¿sabes algo? ― Yo lo mire pidiendo que continuara ― es algo tonto pero…tú me solías gustar… tenias…tienes una rara locura…eres hechizante ―_

 _Yo no respondí nada al principio, se supone que el amor y yo habíamos roto relaciones, pero de algún modo mi corazón se sintió feliz como hacía mucho no lo estaba, fue como si sus palabras me hubieran armado y desarmado en un segundo._

― _y que harás al respecto ― le dije con voz suave retándolo._

 _No dijo nada más, me acerco más a el y lentamente fue bajando el rostro para besarme, sentí que tomaba mi cintura con fuerza para poder alzarme un poco, mis pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, mi mente también y mi corazón, mi corazón me decía que al fin estaba bien._

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, esta historia me es muy difícil de escribir, al final les contare la razón, en fin, faltan muy pocos capítulos para que termine, las cosas a Kairi no le han salido muy bien, estén atentos al siguiente cap.**

 **Muchas gracias por ser tan pacientes y prometo no ausentarme tanto. Agradezco sus comentarios infinitamente, Lean y sean felices.**

 **watch?v=GUb1Kdl5d8g- este es el video de la canción que Kairi oía en la bañera, es una canción hermosa.**


	12. Chapter 12

Siempre que pienses que las cosas no pueden ponerse peor, créeme, la vida no entiende la diferencia entre el sarcasmo y los desafíos. Aunque puede que en realidad debemos de dejar de culpar a la vida, el destino, la suerte, quizás nosotros mismos provocamos nuestras desgracias, por inmadurez, malas decisiones o simplemente estupidez.

―Kairi ¿tienes el último reporte?―pregunto Terra delante de mi escritorio.

No respondí, mantenía la mirada fija en mi computadora, el archivo en el que llevaba trabajando todo el día seguía en blanco, Terra sabía que algo muy malo había sucedido, amaba mi trabajo y casi nada lograba distraerme de él.

―Kairi… sé que no estás bien, paso algo con Sora… lo único que has dicho es que eres una idiota y la verdad no creo que lo seas― mi amigo intentaba animarme pero yo no lo escuchaba ―la última vez que te vi así de mal fue con… bueno, tu sabes, con Riku ― dijo casi en un susurro.

Fue entonces cuando reaccione y levante la mirada, sentía los ojos hinchados debido a llevar días llorando, Terra bufo molesto.

― ahora si lo he jodido todo ― dije con voz baja ― a veces creo que yo misma saboteo mi felicidad ―

― No diré nada, esta de delante de aquí no es Kairi, no es mi amiga, avísame cuando regrese ― dijo antes de darse la vuelta.

Sabía que estaba molesto, lo entendía, mire la computadora y suspire frustrada, tenía mucho trabajo atrasado. Mire el calendario, ya había pasado una semana desde la última vez que había visto a Sora, lo extrañaba tanto, pero sabía que justo ahora como estaba no podía verlo, aun no tenía una decisión.

Tuve que salir del trabajo, no podía concentrarme y evite la mirada de Terra al pasar por su escritorio. No quería regresar a su departamento y tampoco tenía ánimos de llamar a nadie, sabía perfectamente lo que todos dirían.

Sin darme cuenta mis pies me llevaron hasta el edificio donde había comprado el departamento donde se supone que viviría con Sora, se me revolvió el estómago, tenía que ver tarde o temprano a Sora para decidir qué hacer con él, no quería el departamento, no sin Sora y estaba segura que el tampoco, sería muy extraño vivir ahí después de todo lo ocurrido, aun así decidí verlo una última vez.

Mientras el elevador me llevaba a mi destino no pude evitar recordar las veces que visitamos el lugar, las puertas se abrieron y sentí que mi corazón se rompía un poco más.

El departamento estaba terminado, Sora no mintió cuando dijo que lo tendría listo lo antes posible, faltaban pequeños detalles pero lucia muy bien, la cocina era amplia y con una barra justo como yo quería, la sala, el comedor, el baño, todo lucia exactamente como lo imaginaba, y que decir de la vista, simplemente era perfecta, Sora había construidos una terraza donde habíamos acordado beber una copa de vino cada noche.

Caminaba por el lugar imaginando como seria todo si no lo hubiera jodido con Sora, el estaría a mi lado alardeando del buen trabajo que había hecho, de lo felices que seriamos juntos, sobre los muebles que pondríamos y las cortinas que colgaría.

Entro a la que debería ser la recamara, un colchón inflable estaba tumbado junto a algunas prendas de ropa que reconocí como las ropas de Sora, mi corazón latía muy fuerte, Sora había dormido ahí ¿Por qué?

― Sora ― susurro como si el pudiera oírme.

Tomo una camisa verde y la abrazo, él me quiere, ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer, quería a Sora con toda el alma, lo amaba, fue como si un rayo me golpeara y pusiera todos mis sentimientos en orden, amaba a Sora.

Salí del departamento jurando que la próxima vez regresaría acompañada de Sora, solo tenía que solucionar una última cosa.

* * *

Una semana después…

Nuevamente estaba en aquel parque, todo lucia tan diferente ahora, había nuevos árboles, nuevas bancas, nuevos colores, incluso los viejos columpios habían sido remplazados, incluso yo era diferente. Logre localizar a Riku, le pedí que nos viéramos en el lugar de nuestra primera cita, Sora era quien me preocupaba, no sabía nada de él y sus amigos tampoco me decían nada ¿será que no quiere saber de mí?

―Kairi― escuche una voz a mi lado.

Me gire y lo vi, también el lucia diferente, le di una sonrisa y él se sentó a mi lado, incluso estábamos sentados en la banca de aquella vez, una de las pocas que aún no habían sido remplazadas.

―escucha Kairi yo…

― no hables…por favor déjame hablar a mi primero ― dije cortando sus palabras, esta vez sabía que no importara lo que él me digiera, eso no cambiaría nada la razón de este encuentro, pero necesitaba hablar yo primero, tal vez por simple orgullo.

― De acuerdo ― dijo un poco tímido.

Sus palabras y actitud no se parecían en absoluto al Riku que yo conocí, es como si el también supiera la razón de mi llamada.

― fuiste mi primer amo…te amé tanto― dije sinceramente ―también me rompiste tanto que creí que jamás podría amar de nuevo… dios, si tan solo hubieras sabido lo jodida que estuve gracias a ti…te apuesto a que jamás, jamás me hubieras lastimado… llore años por ti Riku ― sentí mis mejillas húmedas por mi llanto, los ojos de Riku no daban crédito a mis palabras, tenía los labios semi abiertos y su rostro mostraba pena y algo de sufrimiento.

― Kairi yo…

― aun no termino ― dije intentando aclarar mi voz ―también te odie ― esta vez en su mirada se reflejó una tristeza parecida a la que yo miraba frente al espejo los primeros años ―gracias ― dije en voz baja y ahora él se mostraba sorprendido ―tal vez sin ti no sería la persona que soy ahora… me costó mucho pero madure y así de jodida me enamore al chico más increíble del mundo y por alguna razón le guste… por alguna extraña razón que incluso yo desconozco me ama también― me limpie las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y una sonrisa boba apareció en mis labios.

Ambos guardamos silencio por unos minutos hasta que el hablo.

― ¿recuerdas que siempre me preguntabas como te conocí? ¿Cómo yo sabía de tu existencia cuando tú no sabías más que mi nombre debido a esas cartas? ― Yo lo mire confundida ― fue un día que tuviste castigo, olvide algo en mi salón y ahí estabas tú limpiando, tenías los audífonos puestos y tomaste la escoba como si fuera una guitarra ― comenzó a reír, no pude evitar recordar eso, solían castigarme con frecuencia.

― Y no pude evitar pensar "dios, debo tener su corazón" ― su sonrisa poco a poco fue disminuyendo ―y lo jodi… creí que siempre estarías… y cuando te fuiste yo… entendí que fui un idiota―

― Bueno, ya somos dos…yo también jodi las cosas con Sora ―

― lo recuerdo, es ese chico con el que a veces platicabas, el del cabello raro ―

― mira quien lo dice ― digo riendo.

― lo recuerdo bien porque te miraba como tú me solías mirar a mí― su confesión me dejo aturdida por un momento, desde ese momento, desde que nos conocimos, Sora me ha amado.

Estuvimos en silencio unos minutos más, esta vez no fue incomodo, fue como una película en retroceso, sin corazones rotos y yo amando a alguien, solo que él no está en la escena. Me levante con calma.

― me tengo que ir Riku ― dije mirándolo a los ojos, antes de darme la vuelta el tomo mi mano.

― ¿y mi beso? ― Las mismas palabras que en nuestra primera cita.

Yo sonreí y tome su rostro, ahora se sentía diferente, podía sentir que se había afeitado recientemente, me acerque a él y el cerro los ojos mientras entreabría los labios, bese su frente por un par de segundos y al alejarme pude ver como sonreía levemente.

― Adiós Kairi ― dijo mientras yo me alejaba dejándolo en la banca solo.

― Adiós Riku ― susurre dejando el pasado en ese parque.

* * *

 **Bien, me costó trabajo escribir este capítulo, pero me gusto como quedo, necesitaba ponerle fin a la historia de Kairi y Riku, se merecían un final. Espero haber podido transmitir el sentimiento de la despedida, me encanta cuando sienten la historia. El siguiente capítulo será el final de esta historia, sí que triste.**

 **Lean y sean felices.**


	13. Chapter 13

Si, si, si, ya sé que tarde mucho en subir el capítulo final, la verdad es que no tengo excusa, no les quito más tiempo y espero disfruten este **último** capitulo.

* * *

Amor, que palabra tan complicada para todos, esas simples letras son capaz de cambiar la vida de cualquier persona, incluso de aquellas que solían huir, porque no importan tus intentos, te alcanzara, te golpeara tan fuerte que solo entonces serás capaz de entender muchas de las cosas que no tenían sentido, y también duele y duele mucho. Pero en algún jodido punto de nuestra patética existencia un solo beso, una simple mirada o palabra se vuelve lo único real del mundo, tan real que parecerá siempre un sueño.

* * *

Pase rápidamente por el jardín con mis zapatillas aun en mano, el jardín estaba adornado con unas hermosas rosas blancas, las sillas estaban siendo colocadas delante de un arco con flores violeta, sonreí como hacía meses no lo hacía, hoy era uno de los días más importantes de mi vida. Entre rápidamente a la pequeña pero linda casa blanca, esquive a un par de personas y me detuve delante de una puerta.

Apenas cruce la puerta de madera sonreí con más ganas, mi madre se terminaba de colocar unos aretes de oro blanco que combinaban perfectamente con su vestido perla.

― ¿te quedaras ahí de pie o me ayudaras con el collar?― pregunto al verme ahí sin moverme.

― Luces radiante― le dije mientras caminaba hasta ella y tomaba un collar igual que los aretes y se lo colocaba.

― ¿crees que es una buena idea? ¿No es muy pronto? Tal vez nos precipitamos mucho en todo esto― dijo rápidamente.

Yo negué con la cabeza ―para nada, ustedes se aman, él te hace feliz, ambos se merecen esta boda― ella tomo mis manos y me beso la frente como cuando era pequeña.

―no sabes cuánto deseo verte así de feliz un día― dijo y yo tuve que tragarme el nudo que se comenzaba a formar en mi garganta.

Habían pasado cinco meses desde que había visto a Sora, ni uno de los dos había vuelto al departamento, aun no puedo creer lo mucho que nuestras vidas cambiaron, lo último que supe de él es que había salido de la ciudad para dirigir un proyecto de su empresa, me sentí tan feliz por él, se merecía ese logro y sabía que lo haría muy bien.

Admito que los primeros días en que comprendí que en verdad habíamos terminado llore bastante, pase al menos un par de días en pijama comiendo helado con vodka y mirando más de diez veces *"Pretty Woman" el dolor fue distinto al que sentí con Riku, dolía sí, pero a la vez me sentía más madura y segura de nuestras decisiones.

Tal vez con el tiempo nuestras vidas vuelvan a encontrarse, la historia de mi madre y Cloud me dio esperanzas, me contaron que se conocieron muchos años atrás, salieron por un tiempo y por cuestiones de la vida se separaron, más de veinte años después volvieron a encontrarse y no estaban dispuestos a volverse a dejar ir.

Se habían comprometido dos meses atrás y fui yo quien insistió en que no esperaran más para casarse, ellos no lo dudaron y aquí estoy, de nuevo en un vestido azul.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar y la hora del momento esperado llego; tome el brazo de mi madre y juntas caminamos hasta el arco donde Cloud estaba de pie con una gran sonrisa, mi madre apretó mi brazo con fuerza, de nuevo sentí un nudo en mi garganta y por primera vez envidie la felicidad de alguien.

Todos tomaron asiento y la ceremonia comenzó, fue bastante agradable, sus votos fueron simples "Gracias por amarme y dejar amarte" había dicho Cloud, solo eso, palabras tan simples pero tan significativas.

Discretamente me limpie una lagrima al momento final, entre una lluvia de aplausos y pétalos dieron su primer beso como una pareja casada y yo no podía estar más feliz.

Nuevamente mis zapatillas estaban en mis manos, había estado de un lado a otro revisando que todo estuviera perfecto, la noche había caído y los bailes lentos habían comenzado, mi madre y Cloud llevaban bailando desde hacía rato mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo como adolecentes, mire a mi prima Namine que bailaba con su novio Roxas, el parecía ser un gran chico.

―supongo que es un baile― escuche decir a Terra quien se había sentado a mi lado.

― ¿Qué cosa?―

―el amor, el amor parece un baile, o algo así― dijo en voz baja.

― ¿ahora tu eres el poeta?― pregunte alzando una ceja.

―debe ser el alcohol― dijo sonriendo ― por cierto ¿Qué es lo que bebes?― pregunto señalando mi copa.

―*Clericot― dije con calma ―creo que es un buen momento para reducir mi ingesta de alcohol― dije dándole otro sorbo a mi copa.

―eso también es alcohol― dijo confundido

―pero se ve más decente que media botella de vodka― conteste en mi defensa.

―valla, la crisis de los veinte te están pegando, no quiero imaginarme la de los treinta― dijo riendo y logrando que lo golpeara en el hombro ―por cierto, felicidades―

Yo sabía de lo que hablaba, hacia un mes que había entregado el borrador de un libro a mi jefe de editorial, al parecer le gustó mucho y habían grandes posibilidades de que lo publicaran, solo había un problema, le faltaba el capítulo final.

―aun me falta el final y no me decido con el título― no quería celebrar tan pronto, era verdad que estaba feliz con la idea de ser publicada pero debía ser cuidadosa.

―es lo de menos y a mí me gusta ese final, una hoja en blanco―

―tal vez eso también sea el amor, una página en blanco― la idea no estaba tan mal pensé mientras le daba otro sorbo a mi copa.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio hasta que él se levantó ―o tal vez no― dijo sonriéndome y dejándome sola.

Seguí observando a los demás bailar, si mis pies no me doliesen tanto también estaría en la pista.

―Rómpase después de usar― susurre de pronto, si, ese título me gustaba, sonreí satisfecha, mi libro por fin tenía un nombre.

―disculpe ¿está ocupado este asiento?― una voz me saco de mis pensamientos, me gire y era un chico, tal vez tendría unos veinticinco, era alto de cabellos rebeldes y tan rojos como los míos, sus ojos eran verdes y me miraban curiosos.

―no, está libre― dije con una sonrisa.

― ¿y usted? ¿También está libre?― pregunto mientras tomaba asiento.

Sus palabras y confianza me hicieron reír, hacía mucho que alguien coqueteaba conmigo, o al menos que yo lo recordara o entendiera.

―lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada a esto― le digo algo sonrojada.

―si bueno, yo tampoco, no suelo conocer a muchas chicas lindas―

―claro― digo con sarcasmo ―y tampoco sueles decirle los mismo―

Él se rio, fue una risa fuerte y descarada que me contagio.

―me atrapaste, por cierto, soy Axel― dijo dándome la mano.

―bueno Axel, no recuerdo haberte visto ¿eres familiar de Cloud?―

―es mi tío, tú debes ser la hija de Aeris, Kairi― yo asentí y termine de beber mi copa, el llamo a un mesero y me dio otra ― no te ofendas, pareces una chica a quien dedicarle *"Between the Bars" tienes ese aura de coleccionar corazones―

Sus palabras me hacían sonrojar ―podrías ser un buen escritor―

― Lo soy― dijo con un tono presumido ―y puedo adivinar que tu también lo eres, como te digo, tienes ese aura―

―una hoja en blanco― susurro para mí.

―oh señorita, ya puedo imaginar lo mucho que joderemos nuestras vidas― y tomo una copa de Whisky.

―sí, yo también puedo imaginarlo―

Mal momento para intentar dejar de beber, me repito.

* * *

 **¿Me odian? ¡Genial!**

 **Hasta aquí termina esta historia, debo aclarar algunas cosas ¿Por qué Sora y Kairi no terminaron juntos? Por dos razones**

 **1.- Es mi historia.**

 **2.- Quise hacer esta historia lo más parecido a la vida real, no importa que tan enamorados estemos, no importa si parece perfecto o si busquemos un amor de cuento con hadas madrinas y finales felices, no existe, no soy una amargada que huye del amor (lo último puede que si sea un poco cierto) la verdad es que así es el amor.**

 **Debo admitir que si esta historia les llego, si se identificaron con las vivencias de Kairi es porque es una historia basada en la vida real ¿de quién? De este intento de escritora; no daré más detalles, creo que todo eso quedo claro en la historia, existió un Riku, un Sora, un Vanitas, los problemas que Kairi enfrento y con algo de suerte, también exista un Axel o simplemente alguien.**

 **La historia de mi madre y su ahora esposo también es real, eran muy jóvenes cuando se conocieron y salieron, se separaron, hicieron sus vidas y por cuestiones de la vida y después de más de treinta años se volvieron a encontrar.**

 **Debo agradecer su paciencia y sus comentarios, en verdad me hacen muy felices. Pronto tendrán más historias mías.**

*Pretty Woman.- Película protagonizada por Julia Roberts y Richard Gere.

*Clericot.- Bebida alcohólica frutal preparada principalmente con vino.

* Between the Bars.- Canción de Elliott Smith **(escúchenla)**


End file.
